In love with the teacher
by sweetytweety8
Summary: AU. When the teacher Maura Isles crosses Jane's path, Jane Rizzoli instantly feels attracted to her brand new teacher. But what could Jane do to win the teacher's attention other than put her foot in her mouth? Read and find out.
1. Chapter 1: Rumor has it

In love with the teacher

**AN: This is going to be an AU story as Jane being a student in high school and Maura - her new teacher. It's from Jane's pov. I hope you like reading it.**

Chapter 1

Rumor has it

The news spread fast - there was going to be a new teacher in our high school. Rumor has it she was really hot. So hot that the boys from her previous school were all crazy about her. They say that she was so mesmerizing that all the boys went all over her in a matter of minutes. But I couldn't believe that. I doubted it was true because knowing the teachers in our school this rumor had to be way over exaggerated. Our teachers were middle-aged women that were way too serious and stern. They all were either really, really old or very boring. Or both. And plus, how hot exactly could possibly be a teacher! Honestly, I don't believe in rumors. And I have never had. At least not until our new teacher walked in the classroom. And I saw that she was drop-dead gorgeous. She had a golden brown hair and deep hazel eyes. She was dressed very stylish - high heels, a short skirt and a white shirt, her curly hair falling over her shoulders freely. The instant she walked in the room all eyes were on her. Even the girls were staring at her.

"Hello, my name is Maura Isles and this year I am going to be your new biology teacher," she introduced herself, greeting the whole class. "I hope we will get along well. Let's get to know each other first."

She sat on her desk and started reading the names of the students, asking them all kind of questions, trying to remember each one of them. I wasn't listening very carefully what others were saying because I already knew my classmates well enough. And I wasn't very interested in that. I still couldn't take my eyes off my new teacher. And just like my eyes, my mind was on her constantly as well. I was scrutinizing the features of her face, her sexy body, her elegant clothes that she was wearing, absorbing every detail and trying to memorize it. Because she was just mesmerizing.

"Jane Rizzoli."

I heard my name and I quickly raised my hand, a bit startled. I was so deep in thoughts that I didn't notice when the teacher got to my name.

"Jane, why do you like studying biology?"

"I... uhmm... I j-just... I uh... I like studying biology because... uhmm... I... I like studying?" I couldn't even make out one sentence.

Because I like studying?! Duh! How could you say something so stupid! The other students laughed at me but I didn't care about that. All I cared about was our teacher. And the fact that she probably thought that I am an idiot. Very good first impression. Good for you! That went smoothly! I just wanted to die! I felt so embarrassed.

"Alright, Jane. The next one is Joey Grant..."

The good thing was that she continued with everyone else but I was still trying to forget this situation. She asked Joey what was his favorite subject a school. Had she asked me that, I would have answered her properly. His question was much better than mine. That wasn't fair. I felt really silly.

She continued with the rest of the students, asking them all kind of questions but I stopped listening. All I could focus on was her posture, her sexy figure and that sweet voice. The way she was standing, talking softly, smiling at every student she asked a question. She was being so sweet with everyone.

After we introduced ourselves to her, the teacher started with the lecture. The minute Miss Isles started talking, I was mesmerized by her voice. It was intoxicating to listen to her soft calm voice, telling us about the lesson. I could listen to her voice for hours. But soon the bell rang, and the class was over. I had to go to Math. Not seeing her for the rest of the day was kind of sad because I wanted to get to know her better. She made such a good impression to me.

I was disappointed of the fact that Miss Isles didn't say much about herself. Besides her name, she didn't say anything else about her and I had so many questions that I couldn't ask her. I was wondering whether she was married or not. And how old was she? Would she always dress like that in school? And why is her voice so sultry? I just couldn't stop thinking about her.

After school I went straight home. My mother met me at the door, waiting impatiently for me and Frankie to get home. Obviously Frankie wasn't there yet.

"So what's new today, Jane? How was school?" my mother asked me immediately. She had the same routine every day - she always asked what's new and how was school and it was kind of bothering me. I felt like I was in interrogation room, being asked all kind of questions which were all the same every day.

"It's all the same every day, Ma. I go to school, study my lessons and then come back home. And study again."

"Aren't there any boys at school that you've met?"

"Of course there are. There are boys and there are girls. And we study all together. Can you imagine that!"

"I don't appreciate your tone, young lady. You never say anything. I want you to share something with me."

Luckily at that moment Frankie came home. My savior!

"Oh, Frankie's home!" I exclaimed, never have been happier to see my brother there. I could walk out freely without being interrogated.

"Frankie, what's new today? How was your day at school?" my mother asked him immediately as well.

"We have a new biology teacher and she's really hot."

"Frankie, don't talk like that about your teacher! Have some respect. Isn't it true, Jane?"

"I don't know, Ma." I hurried to say. "I have no clue if she's smoking hot or not..." I started saying but then I stopped abruptly. Maybe she didn't mean what I thought she did.

"I meant isn't it true that your brother should be more respectful."

"Uhm... yeah. Of course. Frankie, have some respect," I scolded my little brother.

"So, anything else about this new teacher?" she asked turning to Frankie. I assumed that I was free to go. At least for now. And after I made such a silly mistake I felt relived to leave the room. I went to my room but soon my mother called for lunch.

After our lunch my mother said she wanted to talk to me and I had no idea what about. We went to the living room while Frankie went to his own room, saying he would study. More likely he was going to play games.

"Come here, Janey. Let's have a talk," my mother said with a serious tone and I sat on the couch next to her. "I want to talk with about something serious," she said, sounding like she was going to lecture me for something.

"Oh my God, am I dying?"

"I don't appreciate you humor, young lady," she scolded me and looked at me with disappointment. I felt so guilty, seeing the way she looked at me.

"Alright, Ma. I am sorry," I apologized. She never liked my sense of humor.

"Why don't you date boys?" she asked me and I was puzzled. I didn't expect that. I had no idea what to answer her.

"Because boys from my class are stupid and immature."

"You're young. I think you should go out, have some fun and start dating. Do you have a secret boyfriend that you're not telling me about? I want you to tell me if you met someone."

"No, Ma. And I go out, I just go out with friends. And some of them are boys if you must know."

"If you can't meet someone, I know a boy. He's my friend's son and he is a very decent boy."

"Yeah because that's my number one dream - to meet a decent boy," I said sarcastically, feeling a bit annoyed with my mother. She always wanted to set me up with someone.

How was I supposed to tell her that I don't like boys. I am into girls. I didn't know how she would react. From one side, she has always said that she just wanted me to be happy and wanted the best for me. But on the other side she has always been old-fashioned and I didn't know if she could accept it. I was torn apart. So for now, I just kept it a secret. I decided it was for the best. What she doesn't know won't hurt her.

**AN: How do you like this first chapter? Let me know what you think about the beginning of this story.**


	2. Chapter 2: Roly-poly Rizzoli

Chapter 2

Roly-poly Rizzoli

The day at school was going really slow and boring. The only good thing was that we had biology after that. I was waiting for biology class because I was going to see Miss Isles and I just couldn't wait. I liked her from the first time I saw her so I was excited that I was going to see her once again. She was very nice and sexy and I liked being in her class, seeing her, and listening to her soft voice. I didn't like biology very much but I was starting to see the good side of it.

I wanted to make a good first impression at my new teacher. Okay, maybe second because with the first one I failed completely. So I had studied really hard the previous day in order to be prepared for the lesson. And now, as we were in class, I was rising my hand after every question that Miss Isles asked. I really wanted to catch her attention, to make her notice me and erase the first impression of me that she probably had in her mind. Surely, it wasn't very nice. She picked me up a few times to answer the questions she was asking. And I was glad that she gave me a chance to change her opinion about me.

Then Miss Isles asked another question, looking around the room to pick someone up and I was rising my hand once again.

"Joey Grant," she said. This time she didn't pick me.

"Why don't you ask Roly-poly," he nagged, looking at me. "She seems to know everything."

"Excuse me?" The teacher didn't understand him. She looked quite confused.

I sighed in frustration. I wish I could punch Joey Grant in his face because he pissed me off. He gave me that stupid nickname in kindergarten and he's been calling me that way ever since. But I still hated it. He was so mean sometimes and I could barely stand him.

"Jane Roly-poly Rizzoli," he repeated, mocking me, looking straight into my eyes. I clenched my fists, trying to calm down.

The teacher gave me a quick look and then looked back at him, rolling her eyes with disapproval as she realized what he meant with his statement. She gave him a dry look and with a stern voice she said to him, "Meet me after class."

Miss Isles seemed like a very kind person but judging by her stern tone, she was kind of irritated from his comment. But I couldn't feel bad for Joey because he was always like that - mocking me. And I thought that he deserved it. After that the teacher continued with the new lesson.

* * *

The next biology class finally came. I've been craving to see our new biology teacher. Lately, I often caught myself thinking about her. I really liked her and I was kind of attracted to her. Maybe I could even dare to say that I had a secret crush on her.

That day Miss Isles was wearing a black dress. A very sexy low cut v-neck dress and high heels. And she was looking stunning. But she always looked gorgeous.

"I want to see you after class," she said when I entered in the classroom. It was the beginning of the period and I had no idea why did she needed to see me after class. What could she possibly tell me or want from me? I didn't even had a clue. I just hoped it was something good. I hadn't done anything wrong so I supposed that I wasn't in trouble for something. It was strange that she wanted to talk to me. I was nervous and excited during the whole period, thinking about it. I couldn't even focus on the lesson.

After the lesson was over I went to the teacher's desk as she had asked me to see me. The other students quickly went out of the room and we were left all alone.

"You can sit down," she suggested, pointing at the chair right next to her.

"No, thanks. I am good," I declined politely. Sitting so close to her wasn't a very good idea. And looking at her, too. It was kind of distracting - her looks, her body, everything - especially that dress! And plus, I had to be focused. I didn't want to be too close because it was really tempting. Just being around her, close enough to smell her perfume was enough temptation for me.

"You know, Jane..." she said my name softly and I had to look at her when she talked to me. But being taller than her since she was seated on the chair, I just realized how her cleavage was way too distracting from that specific spot.

"I think I'll sit," I interrupted her and I quickly sat down, blushing. I felt kind of silly, making such a big deal out of it but I hoped she didn't notice.

"I just wanted to tell you that I talked with Joey Grant and I hope he won't bother you anymore."

"Oh..." I murmured under my breath and looked down. I had no idea what to say. "You... you didn't have to."

"I had to talk to him. He can't insult you like that. He had no right to behave like that. You didn't provoke him, he just offended you for no apparent reason."

"Well, he's just like that..." I answered, shrugging nonchalantly. "He calls me Roly-poly Rizzoli since kindergarten because you know... I was kind of chubby as a kid but... he is always mean to me," I confessed to her, trying to be calm. Or at least look like it. It was hard for me to talk with her about that.

"You know what? I like you the way you are. And you should like yourself, too. Don't let him and his mean words get to you. And plus, I think that he behaves this way because he likes you."

"Well, I don't like him," I answered truthfully.

"Why? Do you already like somebody else in this school?"

I was looking at my hands, feeling a bit nervous but when I heard her question I quickly looked at her. I was kind of surprised by her direct question.

"Uhmm... yeah, you can put it that way," I murmured under my breath. If only she knew it was her I was talking about.

"What do you mean?"

She seemed utterly interested in that. But I couldn't tell her anything.

"Nothing," I answered and waved my hand dismissively.

"Being harassed by a boy is hard, trust me I know. But you should just ignore what he says. When I was your age my classmates mocked me and called me geek so I really know what's that like. But you have to be strong."

"Really? I doubt it," I murmured involuntary but I just couldn't help myself. I just couldn't believe what she was saying.

"It's the truth," she reassured me, taking my hands in hers. I got even more nervous even though she seemed to touch my hands just to calm me down. "I know it is probably hard for you but you just have to be brave and not let someone to put you down..." she encouraged me, making a small pause. Then she continued: "You know, I had a nickname, too. Maura the bore-a."

That's a way to set an example! I just couldn't believe that someone had mocked her about anything. She was smart - yeah, but I liked that about her. She was also kind and smoking hot, too. So it was hard to believe it but I think that she was sincere. And she wasn't telling me all this stuff just to encourage me. It seemed that she was sharing something with me, something so personal that I felt flattered she trusted me.

"I think you should go now," she said and let go of my hands. "I don't want you to be late for your next period."

**AN: If there's any interest I could try to post the new chapter sooner. Because as I see, there aren't many people who are interested in my new story so... I don't know what to do. Let me know what you think and is it worth to continue. Thank you in advance for your feedback. I really hope you enjoy my new chapter**


	3. Chapter 3: Cold feet

Chapter 3

Cold feet

I've been thinking about our conversation with Miss Isles. She shared something so personal with me and I didn't know what to think. Was that all to encourage me and sooth me because of Joey's mean words or was there something more? Maybe it was all sympathy and I was just being hopeful. But in both ways I really wanted to show my affection to her. I just had no idea how. I wanted to make it subtle. Just make a hint at her. I wanted her to notice me. Honestly, what I really wanted was to tell her about the attraction I feel for her. Straightforwardly. But I couldn't do that. So I had to think of something else.

I started thinking of ways to hit on her. How could I show my interest? Flirt with her perhaps? But I wasn't very good at flirting and actually, I had absolutely no idea how to flirt with someone. There was a first time for everything. I just had to try. But then I started thinking how to flirt with her? What to do? And what to say to her? Nothing came to mind. Then I got it - pick-up lines! That sounded like a good idea. To use pick-up lines and hit on her. Easier said than done. Which pick-up line is appropriate for her? I decided to look in internet so I wrote pick-up lines and started reading, choosing the right one. "I know you're busy today, but can you add me to your to-do list?" Nope. That wouldn't do the job. It wasn't very subtle. "Somebody call the cops, because it's got to be illegal to look that good!" That sounds better but still - I wasn't sure it was appropriate. But I gotta confess, it sounded like it was written specially for her. The next one was: "Are you a magician? Because whenever I look at you, everyone else disappears!" That was even better - it was all true. I could get lost in her eyes, I could spent hours just looking at her. And every time I take a glance at her everyone in the room disappears. It just seems like we are all alone in the classroom. But still, the line wasn't very appropriate. She might not understand what exactly I mean with that one. So I continued reading: "I lost my teddy bear can I play with you?" Or "I lost my teddy bear can I sleep with you?" They were both way too much. They sounded very inappropriate to me. I would never muster enough courage to say something like that to her. The next one said: "They say Disneyland is the happiest place on earth. Well apparently, no one has ever been standing next to you." That one was very cheesy, so no. "For some reason, I was feeling a little off today. But when you came along, you definitely turned me on." Does she turns me on? Well, yeah, of course she does but I can't tell her that straightforwardly. I wouldn't be able to look at her face anymore if I say that to her. So I continued searching for the right pick-up line. I read many others but they were all over the top or a bit stupid or very inappropriate. Then I read another one. "Are you from Tennessee? Because you're the only ten I see!" Was that good? At least it could suggest that I like her which was the main point. And plus, all the pick-up lines I've read were kind of dull. So that must do it. Or at least I hoped so. After I chose the right pick-up line, I stood in the mirror and started saying it to see how it sounds like. To prepare myself for tomorrow. Unfortunately, I didn't have a picture of Miss Isles to look at her when I say it so I had to use my imagination. I imagined her, standing in front of me and I practiced my line for a few times. It didn't sound like the best line, I knew that, but I've read so many pick-up lines and that was the best I could find. I just hoped she would hear me out and maybe say something after that. Also, I was hoping she wouldn't laugh at me. But I was really nervous, wondering for hours how would she react.

* * *

The moment finally came. I've been rehearsing that pick-up line for so long and now during biology class, I was trying to muster my courage. After class I went to the teacher's desk, feeling a bit nervous and excited. I waited till everyone left the room and then I began.

"Miss Isles, I wanted to ask you something."

"Alright," she answered and smiled politely at me. I breathed out, mustering enough courage to begin.

"Where are you from?" I started confidently but that was the easy part. "Are you from Tennessee?" I quickly continued before she could say anything, feeling a bit nervous, "because you're..." And in that moment all my courage disappeared. I got cold feet. "Because you," I repeated but I just couldn't say it. I couldn't make myself say such thing to her. "You... you look like you're from there," I stuttered nervously in the end, and I couldn't even look at her.

"No, I am from here. I am from Boston," she answered politely.

Just my luck! How could I be so stupid! I felt so embarrassed. I was probably red from embarrassment.

"Oh, okay..." I murmured, feeling really, really embarrassed. I wished I could disappear. I wished the ground would swallow me up.

"Why are you asking?"she asked and I looked at her, biting hard my lip.

"Oh... I uhm... I was just curious. That's all."

I had to do something. I had to say something else, to make her forget my stupid behavior. I had to ask her something. A normal question, for instance. If that was even possible. I thought of something. A question which was a bit personal. I wasn't sure should I ask her but could it get any worse than that?

"Can I ask you a personal question, Miss Isles?"

"Yes, of course. You can ask me anything."

"Are you married?" I asked but in my mind that question sounded a bit inappropriate. I thought that it might offend her because she's not that old. I mean, she could be young and married or old but still single - that was not a criteria. But I don't know, it just didn't sound right. "Or maybe... uhm... I mean are you single?"

"Yes. Currently I am single, Jane. And to answer your question, I have never been married," she informed me. "I ended my relationship a year ago," she continued telling me. "I mean... we had our problems so she and I broke up. But that's a long story and you don't want to know about it."

"She? Are you dating women?" I asked curiously.

"Well, I don't strictly date women. I have dated men too. I just fall in love with the person. It doesn't matter their sex or religion," she started confessing to me, being so open and honest with me. "But you wouldn't understand... What matters the most to me is their personality... " After a small pause, she asked: "Is there a specific reason you are asking?"

"Nope," I muttered under my breath.

"Okay. Do you have any other questions you want to ask?"

"No. Thank you," I said and hurried to leave the room.

Great! Now she probably thinks I am an idiot! Again! Now we are back to the beginning. But I was surprised by her honesty. She answered my questions with specific details and plus, she was being so nice to me. She didn't even laugh at me, but I think that she didn't suspect I was hitting on her. How could she? - she probably didn't know that pick-up line. So I was kind of relieved. At least she didn't suspect anything.


	4. Chapter 4: The storm - Part I

Chapter 4

The storm: Part I

The day at school went boring because we didn't have biology. I couldn't see my favorite teacher that day. I realized that when I didn't have biology class the day was going so slow and dull. My day was lame without seeing Miss Isles, her smile and her sexy body that I could spent hours scrutinizing. After school I had a baseball practice. At least there I spent some nice time because I loved playing baseball. On my way home, after the practice, I saw my teacher - Miss Isles. I didn't expect to see her there. It was a very nice surprise to meet her on the street out of the blue.

"Hello, Miss Isles." I greeted her as I smiled politely. I wasn't sure she would recognize me - she probably had so many students.

"Hey, Jane."

I was surprised she remembered my name so fast. And also - to see her outside school. I was happy but I didn't know what to say to her. After my big failure when I tried hitting on her, I felt kind of nervous and a bit silly when I was around her. Something got to me whenever I see her. But I tried to look calm, as nothing was bothering me.

"What are you doing here?" she asked me as she stopped to talk with me.

"Oh, I had I a baseball practice and now I am going home. And you?"

"I did some shopping and I am going home as well. I live around," she explained. "It's seems that we are going at the same direction."

"Yeah," I muttered, answering back nervously.

"The weather doesn't look too good," she noted.

To talk about the weather! What was I supposed to say? I hated small talk. But what else could we talk about? I didn't know what to say to her.

"Yeah," I confirmed awkwardly, looking up at the sky. It was dark blue and it seemed it was going to rain. And after just a few moments it started raining. A wind started blowing so we started walking again since we were going in the same direction.

"It's getting worse," she noted, going through her bag. "I think that a storm is coming."

I just nodded my head, feeling pretty dumb. Why was I acting like a complete coward who had swallowed her grammar! I could make a move on her and yet I was so scared and nervous that I was just walking with her silently, not knowing what to say.

"I have an umbrella in my bag," she stated, getting it out as we walked quickly in the rain. "Come here," she said and I obeyed, going next to her to hide under her umbrella. Boy, was I nervous. I couldn't think of one simple sentence or a question. Or something that we could talk about. Anything would suffice. And yet nothing occurred to me.

"We are very close to my house. You should come home and wait until the weather gets better."

"Oh, no. No need. I'll just go home," I declined politely. "I am not made of sugar, I won't melt in the rain."

"I insist. I can't let you go in this bad weather. You're coming home. Come on, let's go. We're almost there. We will wait there until it stops raining," she urged me and we hurried, walking faster towards her home.

We quickly arrived at her house. When we entered in there, I looked around - it was a really big house and it looked very fancy. She opened the door for me and we both went to her living room. We were lucky that we got there so fast because the weather went pretty bad. The storm got worse. A thunder suddenly cracked just when we got in her house and the rain started falling heavier than before. It seemed that it was just getting started. Perhaps it wouldn't stop any time soon. I didn't know whether I should be nervous or glad about that fact.

I sat on the couch and I took off my hoodie because it was wet. But other than that - I was good. I was just a little bit cold but inside Miss Isle's house was warm and nice.

"I will take a shower and then I am going to have dinner. Would you like to join me?" She asked and I coughed from surprise.

"What?" I gasped out.

Does she mean in the shower!? Don't be so silly. Of course not! Don't get any wrong ideas, Jane! I scolded myself for my dirty mind.

"For dinner," she explained and I bit my lip, trying not to laugh. "Not in the shower, of course," she stated the obvious, rolling her eyes and she looked so cute as she did it.

Did she say that joke on purpose? Of course not! I was being paranoid. It was involuntary mistake and I just had a very wishful thinking. Shame on me!

"In the meantime you can watch some tv or read something or prepare your lessons for tomorrow. Whatever you like. Feel like you are at home." She said and it seemed she was a bit nervous after our little misunderstanding.

"Uhm, okay," I murmured and she quickly went out of the room. I breathed a sigh of relief when she left me all alone.

How could I be so stupid? She made a joke and I didn't even say anything! I didn't take advantage of the situation when I could. And now she was in the shower. What was I supposed to think about when she informed me in that specific way. She literally invited me with her. Okay, maybe not but it wouldn't hurt to dream about it. Or maybe not. Uhmm, what my mother was always saying?... Have some respect. She's my teacher, she's my teacher. Have some respect! How could I be so pervert! Have some respect, Jane! I scolded myself in my mind, hearing my mother's voice. Oh, great! Now my mother is in my head. I turned on the tv and I tried to watch something in order to clear my head of all the inappropriate thoughts that were threatening to start running through my mind. I'll watch something and I'll quickly forget about Miss Isles and whatever she's doing in the shower for so long. I didn't know how long she was gone but it seemed like a decade.

**AN: The new chapter is ready! It's a bit short but I'll make the next one longer. Do you like the story so far? Do you find it funny or interesting? I hope you enjoy it. I'd appreciate it if you'd be more detailed with your reviews. Thank you in advance.**


	5. Chapter 5: The storm - Part II

Chapter 5

The storm: Part II

When Miss Isles got back from the shower she was wearing what you could call a casual dress but seeing it on her, she looked like she was going on a fashion show. She looked stunning as usual. She is definitely the hottest teacher that I know.

"So..."she began as she sat on the couch right next to me. "Are you hungry?" she asked me.

"Not really," I lied even though I was starving. I just didn't want to trouble her with anything. I was so nervous that I was there at her house, all alone with her. And that she was sitting so close to me. Close enough that I could smell her and it was intoxicating - a mix scent of shampoo and expensive perfume.

"I think we should eat something. The storm could continue all night. You might be here for a while. So what do you want for dinner? I have a roasted broccoli quinoa salad with sweet potatoes and kale in the fridge. It's really delicious."

Yuck! From all the ingredient she listed, I understood only broccoli. That salad sounded really healthy which meant only one thing - it won't be very delicious. But just don't make faces, smile and pretend that you like the idea. It won't kill you if you try it, I encouraged myself. Or could it?

"But I can make something else, " she suggested. She probably saw my face - I knew I should try harder to look nonchalant and have a poker face. "What do you want?" she asked me and waited for an answer.

"Oh, I don't mind. I'll have whatever you're having," I answered quickly, smiling nervously at her.

"Okay... how about I make us pizza? Which one do you prefer? Pizza or salad? Or maybe both?"

"I don't know," I said and shrugged nonchalantly. "Whatever you choose."

Please choose pizza, I prayed silently in my mind. I didn't want to chose instead of her because I was just a guest at her house, but I was hoping she wouldn't chose broccoli.

"Alright," she stood up from the couch, "I will make us pizza and you could watch tv or do something else while I prepare it."

"I can help you out," I suggested.

"Oh, no. You're my guest. I'll make the pizza and you could consider writing your homework for tomorrow because maybe later you won't have time to do it."

I did what she said - I started preparing my homework while she was cooking. It was hard to concentrate on my lessons when she was around me. I would steal a glance or two from time to time just to see her but whenever she looked at me, I quickly looked away. In the end, my homework was probably totally wrong but can you blame me. I had more important things to do - like watch how Miss Isles cook, look around the house and stuff like that.

When the pizza was ready we sat on the kitchen table. Miss Isles sliced the pizza, gave me once slice and left one for her and then we both started eating. When she tasted the first bite of the pizza she moaned loudly.

"Mmm, it's so delicious," she moaned in delight form the tasty food. "I haven't eaten pizza for so long. I am trying to eat healthy," she explained and took another bite in her mouth. And once again, she moaned. I tried to ignore it but it was hard to do avoid her soft moaning from the delicious food. My stomach fluttered and I couldn't help but imagine her moaning under very different circumstances. She was so sexy when she moaned like that! How was I supposed to resist her! Her moaning was kind of irritating but in the best possible way.

I ate my pizza in silence, trying to ignore my dirty thoughts. Luckily, Miss Isles stopped moaning and I focused on my food. Well, maybe not so luckily because I liked her moaning a lot. I liked the pizza, too. It was really delicious. Maybe I should ask her for the recipe. It was probably a polite way of showing that I like it.

"Miss Isles," I started saying.

"Please call me Maura," she interrupted me. "We are not in school so you can just call me by first name."

"Oaky... Maura," I said, feeling a bit strange, saying her first name out loud but in a nice way. "I kind of forgot what I was going to ask you," I confessed, blushing with embarrassment.

"I kind of forgive you," she answered, smiling at me as she caressed my shoulders. "Don't worry about it, you'll get it."

I loved that side of her. She was so touchy feely and honestly, I felt a bit awkward around her. She was such nice person and always kind with me. And that smile of hers! She had gorgeous smile.

After we had dinner, I helped out with the dishes. Then I saw my watch - it was very late and I haven't called my mother. I was surprised she hadn't called me but she probably thought I was still on baseball practice.

"It's getting late and my mother would be worried so I must go home," I said, worried that my mother would scold me for being late.

"Are you joking? Look outside," she said, pointing at the window, "I can't let you go in that bad weather. You'll have to sleep here."

It was true - the storm was raging outside with such a force that I thought it might never stop. There was a strong wind blowing forcefully and there were thunders in every few minutes. But spending one night with her didn't sound like a good idea. Being all alone with her during the whole night was tempting but and a bit scary too. Just the thought of it was making me nervous and it made my stomach flutter.

"But... I can't sleep with you-urr house," I stuttered at the end, feeling awkward. I was going to say something else but I quickly corrected myself. Thank God I didn't say it out loud! Though it didn't sound much better.

"With my house?" she said, laughing.

"In! In your house," I quickly corrected myself but it was too late. I'd better stop thinking about stuff like that because who knows what else I might say next.

"You should stay here, I insist. You can't go anywhere in that storm raging outside. I am not letting you go."

"But I have to tell my mother because she is probably worried about me. And honestly, I don't know if she would let me stay here for the night. So I think I'd better call her now. "

I truly didn't know - yes. But I was kind of hoping she wouldn't let me stay the whole night because I have already embarrassed myself enough for one day. And it was going to be really hard if I had to stay with her during the whole night.

"I can talk with her," she suggested.

"No need. I'll tell her myself."

I called my mother and she picked up really quickly.

"Hey Ma, I can't come home tonight." I began carefully, wondering how to tell her.

"Jane, where are you? I've been so worried."

"I am at uhm," I cleared my throat, already feeling nervous, my voice shaking a little bit "at my teacher's house."

"Can I talk with that teacher then?" she asked. I didn't expect she would want to talk with her. I didn't want that to happen but I just had to do it. I had no other choice. My mother could be really suspicious sometimes and if I say no, she'll think something's wrong. So I gave up.

"Alright. I will put you on a speaker."

"Hello, Missis Rizzoli. I am Maura Isles, Jane's teacher."

"Oh. Hello, Maura Isles. You are the new one, right? Frankie told me all about you. Honestly, if it was up to Jane she wouldn't say anything. She's really private, you know. She always keeps everything to herself."

Great! She started discussing me over the phone with the teacher I like so badly. Like I wasn't even there.

"Ma," I said, hoping that would make her stop.

"Missis Rizzoli, I assure you that Jane is safe and sound. She is in my house right now and due to the bad weather I think that it would be for the best if she stays here for the night."

"Of course," my mother agreed in a matter of seconds.

Bummer!

"I am glad that she is not somewhere outside in that storm. Thank you for your hospitality. Take care of her."

Great! Now she's talking like I am some kind of a baby, like I am incapable of taking care of myself.

"When she was younger, Janey was afraid of the thunders and the lightings." My mother kept blabbering, and of course - embarrassing me.

Oh my God! Could it get more awkward than that! I saw that Miss Isles was smirking when she heard my mother say that and I just wished the ground could open up and swallow me. Somebody kill me now, please!

"I know that she's all grown up now but I think she's still afraid," my mother continued. "But now she just hides it inside, pretending to be brave."

"Alright Ma, I gotta go," I had to cut that ridiculous conversation short and end my misery as well. "Bye," I said and I quickly hang up on her.

I saw that my teacher was still smiling widely.

"Your mother seems like a very nice person," she exclaimed, looking really happy about it. "Are you alright, Jane? "

"Yeah. I am peachy."

After the embarrassing talk we had with my mother, we sat at the couch, as Maura - I could get used to calling her Maura - was going through the tv channels to find something interesting to watch.

"Jane, are you really frightened by the loud thunders?"

"Nope," I said nonchalantly but as to prove I am not telling the truth, in the moment I said it, a loud thunder scared me and I jumped involuntary. But I wasn't scared - it just startled me, that's all. But I felt a bit ashamed in front of her. Great! Even the weather hates me!

"Alright," she said, looking at me suspiciously. "Whatever you say."

It was so embarrassing. Now she probably thinks that I am scared. For real. But I didn't say anything more - I pretended I was watching tv very carefully. But then I secretly took a glance at her and I saw she was smirking.

The more time we spent at her house, watching tv, the more nervous I got with every past hour. It was getting late and the storm haven't stopped. It seemed that I had to sleep at her house. That thought was making me even more nervous. I didn't know how to act near her. I kind of hoped that the storm would soon stop and I would be free to go. 'Till the last moment I thought that something would happen and save me. Save me from spending the night with her, from embarrassing myself in front of her. And from all the trouble I was causing her because of the bad weather. She might want to be alone and yet she had no choice but be stuck with me. If felt odd seeing her in her own house, spending alone time with her, watching tv together. Just the two of us. Odd but nice too.

"It's late. I think we should go to bed," Maura stated and looked at me.

**AN: Who's interested in a continue? What do you think about this new chapter? Please, be more specific about what you like and don't like about my story. Let me know what you think.**


	6. Chapter 6: The storm - Part III

Chapter 6

The storm: Part III

"It's late. I think we should go to bed," Maura stated and looked at me. She turned off the tv and she told me to follow her. We went in a bedroom which I supposed was her own. Then she started looking for pajamas in the drawer. She offered to give me a pajama and I couldn't say no to her. I had to wear something for bed.

It seemed that I was about to spend the whole night in her house. I just didn't know where would I sleep. In her bedroom!? But where would she sleep then? With me? No, of course not... At least I suppose she won't do that. Don't be silly. Of course she won't! But what if she says that she doesn't mind being in the same bed with me - we are both women after all so it's not a problem. I can't say anything against it because it's her house. But that would be awful! Being in the same bed with her - it sounds like a dream come true, I know - but I was really nervous about it. She was such a temptation even with her clothes on. What could happen when she put some sexy pajamas that reveals her hot body and snuggle in bed with me! Okay, I know! We probably won't snuggle but it could happen. Her sleeping in the same bed with me part, not the snuggling. That was just a thought. A bad, bad thought. I shouldn't think about stuff like that. She's my teacher, she's my teacher. I have to remember that. I was supposed to feel bad about having these kind of thoughts about my teacher but I didn't really. How could I feel bad when she was around me, bended down, shuffling through the drawer to find some clothes.

"Jane," I heard my name and I jumped from surprise. She had found pajamas and she was calling my name to get my attention. My mind was so occupied with thoughts that I haven't heard her the first time.

"Here," Maura said and gave me the pajama. "I will leave you to get dress and I'll come back in a minute," she said and took a pajamas for herself, too. Then she got out of the room and I quickly put mine on.

She came back after a few minutes.

"It looks good on you," she complimented me and I tried not to blush.

"You look good, too." I answered, seeing her sexy pajamas. It was a red satin nightdress that was a bit short, revealing her legs as well as other things. I tried not to stare, looking around the room nervously. I didn't want to take a good look at her because the view was tempting and jaw-droopingly good.

"Well, I usually sleep naked because it's good for the body but since you're here and I am not alone, I decided against it. You're obviously too shy and so I thought to put something on because of you."

I smiled nervously at her, not knowing what to say. Should I thank her about it, I wondered. And how was I supposed not to blush when she shared such an intimate detail about her. She sleeps naked. Oh my! That statement just blew my mind. I was speechless after that. And really, really nervous. I tried my best to stop myself from imaging her naked. Well, I said I tried my best but I failed completely. That was just an impossible task. And now all I could do was to imagine her naked. I just couldn't stop myself. And that sexy pajamas of hers didn't help at all.

"How could she be so hot!" I said to myself, wondering about her sexy body which I was desperately trying not to stare.

"What was that, Jane?" She asked and turned around to face me.

Did I say that out loud?! Uh-oh!

"Uhm... how... how could it be so hot. The weather! You know... It's really warm in here. I mean uh, not the weather outside. Of course. Outside is cold but here... Warm... Yeah. Mhm."

Yep! That was really smooth! Uhg! I hate myself! I just couldn't stop talking. Why was I mumbling such a nonsense? I had to stop blabbering and embarrassing myself in front of her. It was like I was cursed. Cursed to embarrass myself no matter what.

"You will sleep here, and I will sleep on the couch. I hope that's alright for you."

"Oh...Uhm, no. You can sleep here," I pointed at the bed nervously, "on the bed." She raised her eyebrow questionably. "I mean, uh... I can sleep on the couch!" I hurried to clarify. "You, here. Me - on the couch. Get it?" I blurted out and she probably thought I was insane for talking like that - I was blabbering nonsense again. I needed to stop. "That's... that's what I meant. You know... Yeah."

"I can't let you sleep on the couch. It's not very comfortable. You are my guest so I want you to feel comfortable."

"Oh, don't worry about me."

"Jane," she looked at me and came closer, scrutinizing my face. I knew I looked awful - I was probably red from embarrassment and I must look funny in her pajamas. "Relax," she said and took my hands to sooth me. "You seem really nervous. Am I making you nervous?"

"No," I quickly lied. I tried to sound convincing.

"Just relax. Okay? Don't worry, I won't bite."

And just when I thought that it couldn't get any worse, she said that. I pictured her biting my neck. I know she said that she won't bite and I was picturing quite the opposite but I just couldn't help it. It appeared in my mind. A completely unwanted thought so I tried to put it away. To erase the picture from my mind. But it was probably staying there forever. Great, now at school I will always think about her and picture her in that sexy pajamas. I could never unsee that.

"Well, at least I'll try to restrain myself," she added with a smile. "I promise," she winked at me.

She looked so hot! I knew that it was just a joke so I smiled back at her. Or at least I hoped it was a joke. Or maybe she was flirting? Yeah, keep wishing. That was impossible. It was probably just her way to break the ice between us and make me calm down a little bit. But it wasn't helping me at all. These kind of jokes were the reason I was so nervous around her. And the fact that I like her. A lot.

"If you want to, I can sleep with you."

"No!"

Okay, I know she didn't mean it in the way I wished she did, but it still sounded dirty in my head. And in the same time I felt bad because she was treating me like a child. She probably thought that I was scared from the storm thanks to my mother.

"I mean, no need. I can manage... to, uhm... To be alone."

"Okay. I will stay for a while with you then," she stated and lied down on the bed. "Come on, come over here." She called me so I joined her, lying right next to her.

For while we just stood there in silence but soon she broke it and asked me:

"Did you write your homework?"

"Yes. I think I did," I answered her, thinking back.

"You think? You're not sure?"

Alright, if you do your homework but you know it's probably all wrong does that count? I didn't know for sure. My mind was occupied with other things back then.

"Oh, no. I am sure... I mean yes. Yes, I am sure," I clarified.

After that we started talking about school and other things. She asked me about other teachers and my favorite subjects at school. We jumped from one topic to another. At first she was the one who was asking all the questions, but soon I got braver - if I could put it that way - so I started asking her back. And we talked about everything. Once we started talking everything went naturally. I felt more calm, being so close to her and I felt we could talk like that for hours. Maura told me many things about her past - from her childhood to her memories from the university. I told her about my family and my brothers. We shared many things with each other, and I was happy to find out more about her. She was honest and open, and very talkative.

Time flew so fast and when we were done with our conversation it was past midnight. We both turned around, standing face to face, me - looking at her as she was gazing into my eyes.

"Tell me something you haven't said to anyone," I said, hoping she would share some secret with me, something really personal about her. Not that she didn't share enough though.

"Alright," she agreed. "But it's kind of stupid."

"Never mind. Just tell me."

"I have dated a lot," she started and I already didn't like it.

"Define a lot?" I asked her, trying to stay calm even though just the thought that she had been dating was making me feel frustrated.

"It's just a figure of speech. I dated but not in high school though. I've already told you, at school I was the geek. The other students made fun of me and mocked me. But after that I started dating. I felt like I had a lot for catching up to do because... well, because no one wanted to go out with me in high school."

"Ooh, Maura," I took her hand in mine to sooth her.

"That's so sad" I was going to say it but I thought to keep my pity for her to myself. She didn't need to hear that.

"And since I've dated many people, as I had mentioned to you," she continued, "both women and men, I have noticed some common similarities between people. I don't know how to put it in words exactly... I think that many people are afraid of their own sexuality. They just can't open up their minds, expand their thinking and see behind their own prejudices. Even if they did find love in the same gender as themselves, the majority of people wouldn't be able to accept it because it's not supposed to happen. They believe in some stereotype that a man should be with a woman so sincerely that they can't see beyond that stereotype - they just follow it blindly. They accept it for a fact and don't question anything, just take it for granted. I think that most people are afraid to explore their own sexuality. They just hide themselves and run against their own desires. And why? Just because they think it's not right. And I think that's really sad...You know what I mean?" she asked and I nodded.

"It's like closing yourself for love, denying yourself your own happiness. And for what? For some stupid stereotype that society had turned it to something like a grand rule and because of their own prejudices."

"Yeah, it's really sad," I agreed, thinking about her words for a moment. "And I think it's not just about people's sexuality. It's so much more than that. It's age, religion, status. Everything. Most people have so many prejudices about that."

For while we just gazed at each other, thinking.

"You know, Jane," Maura began as she started playing with a lock of my hair. "I have to confess you something. I know you were hitting on me. Or at least you tried," she laughed a bit in the end, biting her lip.

"What are you talking about?" I asked innocently. And how did she find out?

"About the pick-up line," she simply answered.

"Oh."

"You know, you were so sweet when you asked me if I was from Tennessee but then you couldn't bring yourself to say the rest of it."

"You know about that?" I asked, surprised to find out that she knew what I wanted to tell her.

"Yeah. I know what you were trying to say. I know lots of pick-up lines. Actually, I think I know them all by heart."

"Why? Have you ever picked," I started saying but then I left off my sentence unfinished, feeling really silly for asking her. Of course she didn't use pick-up lines to hit on someone, it was the other way around. Boys probably used them on her all the time to hit on her. I had done something so stupid. And now I regretted it but it was too late. I felt really embarrassed about that.

"I am so sorry, Maura."

"I didn't say it to make you feel bad," she said as she let go of my hair, caressing my face as she smiled at me. "I think you were really cute."

"Were?" I asked, smirking.

"Are," she corrected herself, smirking. She looked so calm and happy. Just like me. At least for now I was calm.

The storm outside was still raging. But I felt really nice being in the same bed with her during such a bad weather.

"I don't peg you for a hugger but if you're scared I can hug you," she suggested.

"Okay," I agreed even though I wasn't scared. She was right - I wasn't a hugger but I really wanted to hug her. She came closer to me, pulling me softly in her embrace. It felt really good - I could smell her perfume, feel her soft skin and her body heat. She started making lazy circles around my back and my breath hitched. I think she wasn't doing it on purpose but it felt really good.

"Woow. That one was really loud," she exclaimed, referring to the loud thunder. She even jumped, startled by the loud thunder. "Are you scared?" she asked me as she arched her head and gazed into my eyes. I could get lost in her eyes. She was breathtaking.

"No," I simply answered.

"But I am," she whispered, moving closer to my face. She was close enough to touch my lips with her own. I don't think that she meant she's scared because of the storm - it sounded entirely different to me but I didn't have time to think about it. She moved my hair gently and then slowly brushed my lips with her mouth, kissing me softly. I couldn't help but moan in a response. At first, it seemed she was just testing the waters - a light peck on my lips but then she deepened the kiss, invading my mouth with her sweet tongue. She held my face in her hands, kissing me passionately but then all of a sudden she stopped abruptly.

"I think I should go to bed," she said and she jumped from the bed. "Good night, Jane."

"No, Maura," I said but she got out of the room quickly, closing the door behind her.

I didn't even have time to respond. Everything happened so quickly I didn't even have time to react. I wanted her to stay. I wanted Maura to stay more, to say something about the kiss. And why did she kiss me. But she was gone.

**AN: The new chapter is ready! I know that I am not very good at descriptions and my grammar sucks because English isn't my native language but I still hope you like it. Let me know what do you think.**


	7. Chapter 7: Small talk

Chapter 7

Small talk

It had been a few days after our kiss with Maura. That unexpected kiss left me thinking. I was quite confused after that. I played the kiss over and over my mind and I just couldn't stop thinking about it. In my mind I could still hear the loud thunders; I could still feel Maura's warm body against mine and her gentle touch; I could still taste her lips. Just the memory of it could bring me back to that special night and I still remembered it vividly. I couldn't get it out of my head. It was driving me insane. I remembered every detail about it and I wished it could happen again even thought I knew that was impossible. Sometimes I just wished I could go back in time and spent one more night with Maura. And even though most of the time I was putting my foot in my mouth, I wouldn't change a thing about that night.

I remembered that Maura told me she was scared but not from the storm. And now it got me thinking what she meant with her words. Am I that scary for her? Was she afraid of me? I don't look so scary, do I? Of course not. She didn't mean she's scared of me... Maybe she's scared that she likes me. And maybe she said she was scared because I am her student and a bit younger than her. Maybe she's scared of our age difference and the fact that she's my teacher. But that was just a suggestion. An assumption I made for myself. I couldn't be sure about it. I could be totally wrong - maybe the kiss was just a simple kiss and nothing more. A mistake. Or just a spur-of-the-moment decision that she regretted later. She left the room quickly and didn't say anything so maybe it didn't mean anything for her. I had no idea. And I desperately wanted to know. But not desperately enough to ask her. I couldn't ask her straightforwardly - I didn't have enough courage to do so.

The morning after the storm it all seemed like a dream. When I got up, woken up from my alarm, Maura was already in the kitchen, making the breakfast. I would really have thought that it was all just a dream if I hadn't woken up in Maura's bed. She greeted me and we had a brief talk but nothing important. She didn't even mention the kiss. So I decided it was best to leave it that way. I couldn't muster enough courage to say anything about it. We quickly ate our breakfast and we went to school and after that we parted our ways. That day I didn't have biology and I couldn't see her later. And that was all.

* * *

It's been a few days after that morning. Lately Maura started calling me almost every day. When I was in her house she had asked me for my phone number and I gave it to her. She started calling me ever since. We usually talked about school, and how was our day and stuff like that. We usually had a small talk - nothing important but still, it was nice hearing her voice every day. We talked about things that she likes and don't, about things that I like, and about our everyday routine. I think that thanks to these conversations we got really close. Of course no one knew about our small talks. I would go to my room and hide there while I was talking with Maura. I didn't want someone to find out. I kept it a secret for now. I haven't said anything to my mother because she would probably start asking me too many questions and I didn't have any answers for her. Not as much as I hoped. Even I still wasn't sure what was going on between Maura and me.

I still had no idea whether Maura likes me or not. Maybe she was just being friendly and nice with me. And there was nothing going on between us. Maybe I was being paranoid for thinking that there's even a small chance that she likes me. I had never asked her. But what was I suppose to ask: "Why do you keep calling me so frequently?" Or ask her straightforwardly: "Do you like me or not, Maura?" That was out of the question. I couldn't do such thing so I just went with the flow - I waited until she did something. I hoped she would take the first step. So we just talked over the phone for now and I was okay with it.

That day we were talking about movies. She said she had been to cinema the previous night and we started discussing movies that we've seen.

"What's your favorite movie?" she asked me over the phone.

I was in my room, talking with Maura, hoping that no one would show up there. I just needed my privacy. That was the only place I could be alone.

"Loving Annabelle," I simply answered without any hesitation. I didn't have to think it through, I just knew.

"I have never heard of it," Maura confessed, thinking about it for a few seconds.

"Oh, you should totally watch it," I said, recommending it to her.

What the hell did I say that for? You should totally watch it. That sounds so lame! Even when I couldn't see her right in front of me, I was still a bit nervous when we talked.

"Okay. I will," she promised me. "And since we are on the topic, I wanted to ask you what's your favorite song, too? What kind of music do you like and do you have a favorite song? I am just curious."

"Well, I do have favorites. Gravity is definitely on the top of my list. It's by Sara Bareilles. Actually, it's from the movie I told you about. I heard it when I watched the movie and I just loved it. But I like listening to R&B and Hip-hop music as well... or whatever I like. It just has to be good and that's it," I explained to her. "What about you? What kind of music do you listen to?"

I was curious to find out, too. We haven't talked about it until now so I was happy to know more about her and her taste in movies and in music.

"I listen to classical music," Maura answered.

She listens to classical music. Of course she does! I should have said something smarter. Like some smart song. Is there any smart songs at all? I shouldn't have said that song which she haven't even heard of. And now how can I say I listen to classical music too when I don't! I just can't pretend that I like it just like her. We have learnt about the classical composers at school but other than that - I didn't have any clue. Just a few names and facts that were in no use to me at that moment.

"I like Tchaikovsky and Beethoven but my favorite one is Rossini. I love The Barber of Seville," she informed me and I had no idea what to say.

I should remember that. Maybe listen to it later so the next time I don't sound so stupid and incompetent. Maybe I should write it down on a paper. I would totally forget the title of the song.

"Jane, are you there?" she asked me after a few moments of silence.

"Yes. Yes, I am here."

"You just didn't say anything and I thought you hang up or something."

"No. I am sorry. I just... I don't know what to say," I answered nervously, biting my nail. "I actually don't listen to classical music so..."

"So what if you don't? That's not important, Jane. You sound concerned," she noted. "Everyone have different taste in music and you shouldn't worry that you don't listen to the same music as me. When I was your age, I didn't listen to classical music too. Don't worry about it. Relax, okay. Judging by your voice I could tell that you are a bit nervous."

"Okay," I answered. "But I promise I'll listen to that song."

"Oh, you don't have to do that."

"But I want to. What was the title again?" I asked, biting my lip. I was so stupid that it just slipped out of my mind.

"The Barber of Seville," she repeated for me and laughed at the end.

**AN: I know this one is really short but I hope I could post the new chapter by Friday. I'll try to make the next one longer and more interesting. That's it for now. What do you think? **


	8. Chapter 8: Dinner invitation

Chapter 8

Dinner invitation

The next day after school I went straight home. My mother started questioning me about how was my day at school per usual. She started with her questions as I was trying to answer her calmly even though it was a bit hard for me. She kept asking me the same questions every single day so it was hard to look nonchalant about it when it was driving me crazy.

"You know, Jane," my mother started saying, "I've been meaning to ask you something. Miss Isles was so nice with you that I think we should invite her to dinner. You spent a whole night at her house and we haven't invited her back. I think it would be rude not to invite her after everything she did for you. What do you think?"

Oh, what the hell! Why would she want to invite my teacher here? That was a very bad idea but I just shrugged nonchalantly. After the kiss I didn't know what to think. Maura haven't said anything about it. It's not like we haven't talked - actually, we have talked about anything but the kiss. And I never dared to ask her about it. Could Maura say that we kissed to my parents? But she was the one who kissed me. Okay, maybe I had my part in that, too but I wasn't sure. I suppose that she wouldn't say it in front of my whole family. I panicked a little bit but I tried to look calm. I really needed to calm down - Maura might decline politely. I didn't need to panic when I wasn't even sure that Maura would agree to come home. After all she might be busy.

"I don't know, Ma." I answered her in the end, shrugging again.

Of course, my mother asked me all kind of questions after the night I spent with Maura. I avoided some and answered her truthfully to other questions. She asked me what did we do for so long, what did we eat, how she treated me and stuff like that, and I told her shortly what happened. I just avoided telling her about the kiss, and about all the ways that I kept embarrassing myself in front of Maura. I skipped that part. And now I was really nervous, starting to panic. I didn't want Maura to meet my parents. At least not yet.

"I think it's a polite way to thank her for her hospitality. It's necessarily to invite her back after everything she did. Don't you think so?"

"I don't know, Ma. It's not like we are obligated to do something."

"We should thank her by inviting her back at our house," she insisted and decided to invite her against my will. I couldn't tell her no because she would start questioning me so I didn't say anything. "Do you have her phone number?"

"Me? Of course. Not! Of course not! Why would I have her phone number, Ma?! Don't be ridiculous."

Ooops! I almost told my mother that I have her number. Great! Now tell her that you talk with Maura almost every day and let's finish with that! Ugh, sometimes I could be so stupid and unthoughtful. I should think things through before I open my mouth to talk.

"Then you should ask her at school. When you have biology, just invite her at our house. And don't take no for an answer. Tell her that you insist."

"Alright, Ma. Whatever you say," I promised her.

I had two options - to lie to my mother by telling her that I invited Maura but she declined politely or invite Maura for real and hope that she would decline my invitation. But I promised my mother and I didn't want to lie to her. I had no choice but keep my word.

* * *

So the next day at school after our biology class, I went to Maura's desk and mustered courage to begin. There was no one left in the room so I called her by first name:

"Maura, I am supposed to invite you to dinner at our house," I said feeling nervous. I decided to tell her the truth. It was my mother's idea after all and I wanted Maura to know that. "My mother insist on doing it but if you're busy with som-"

"Oh, okay then," she quickly agreed and didn't even let me finish. "I'd love to come at your house," she said and smiled at me politely.

"Okay. I'll tell my mother. She'll be trilled."

"I'd really love to meet your mother in person. Angela. Right?"

"Yeah," I nodded my head nervously.

"When do I have to come at your house?"

"Tonight. Say eight-ish. Or maybe sooner...I don't know, I forgot to ask my mother. Feel free to come home whenever you want to. Or maybe I will call you later when I get home to tell you the exact time. Alright?"

"Okay, Jane. No problem."

* * *

_Later the same day..._

"Get ready, Jane. Your teacher is coming soon so you should help me clean up the house. I want everything to be perfect."

My mother had already started cleaning up the whole house even though it was a bit early. It wasn't even necessary to tidy up because Maura wouldn't inspect the house after all. I didn't know what was all that fuss about.

"It's not like the Pope is coming to our house, Ma." I said, exasperated. "Would you just calm down and leave me alone?"

The truth was that I didn't want to help her. There was one thing I hated the most - doing chores in the house. So I wasn't in a mood to help her. I was nervous enough, knowing that Maura was coming home and she will stay here, and even more - she will have dinner with us. And my worries were all about my mother - she was going to embarrass me. I knew that for sure. So I had every right to be nervous. I knew I was praying for the impossible - my mother to keep it quiet and not embarrass me in front of my teacher.

"Would you at least get ready? Go to your room and get dressed, young lady. I have prepared you some clothes, they are on the chair," my mother instructed me and I had no choice but to agree.

"Okay," I said and I went in my room, glad that I didn't have to clean up after all. And then I saw a black dress on the chair. Alright, maybe I wasn't right when I said that the one thing I hated the most was doing chores. Because that was even worse. I had to wear a dress! I hate that! It was so tiny and tight and probably I wouldn't be able to breathe in it.

"Really, Ma?!" I quickly walked away from my room, taking the dress with me. I marched in the kitchen, showing the dress to my mother with disapproving tone. "A dress!" She knows very well that I hate wearing dresses.

"Would it kill you if you put on a dress?!"

"You never know," I answered her, going back to my room with a slight disproval. I knew I couldn't argue with my mother - it would be pointless. So I put the dress on with a lot of efforts.

I really wanted to dress up nicely because Maura was coming home and I wanted to look nice for her but the dress was too much. It felt like I was being in a straitjacket. I didn't like it but I just had to accept it - my mother wouldn't leave me alone if I put something else. Something more comfortable for instance. So I just had to accept the facts - I will feel very uncomfortable this night. And there were many reasons for that. The tight black dress was one of them and the other one was my mother. She could make anyone feel uncomfortable. Just like when I was at Maura's house and I had to call her. She didn't stop embarrassing me back then. But it could be only worse than that because now I couldn't just hang up the phone to silence her.

At eight o'clock precisely the doorbell rang and my mother yelled:

"Jane, would you open the door?! I am busy!"

"Alright, Ma." I yelled back, going to open the door. My mother was setting the table and was way too busy to open so I didn't question her like I usually did. I preferred to open the door than help her out in the kitchen.

"Hello, Mau-Miss Isles." I looked around - there was no one near us to hear my involuntary mistake so I sighed in relief. I got used to calling her by first name. Though at school I still called her Miss Isles, now it was a bit different. When we were alone I called her Maura and I totally forgot we are not alone here.

"Hi, Jane," she greeted, smirking at my mistake but didn't say anything to embarrass me further. She was looking smoking hot as usual - she was wearing a red dress and high heels per usual.

"Come in," I finally remembered my manners and I invited her in our house. I could probably stand at the threshold and look at her for hours.

"You look really nice," she said when she saw me with my black dress. I bit my lip nervously.

"Thanks. You too," I murmured back, scared that someone might hear us.

After that Maura met my parents. She introduce herself to my mother and my father, Frankie already knew her because she was teaching his class as well. She met my little brother Tommy, too. She was being nice with everyone around, constantly offering my mother her help. We sat on the table and my mother started with her questions. The interrogation as I call it. But Maura was happy to answer her questions, she seemed really calm and happy to be with my family. And when my mother finished with the questioning and started telling old stories, Maura listened to them with interest.

I was eating my food, not paying much attention to the conversation they were having at the table. Or maybe I must call it the monologue. My mother was telling an embarrassing story about me and my brothers when we were little. She had tons of stories like that and she probably though she must tell them all to Maura Isles that night. Maybe she thought that embarrassing me in front of my teacher was part of the deal - her obligation. Everything was so lame - my mother with her stories, my dress that was so tight and uncomfortable... but at least the food was delicious.

"Hey, what are you thinking about?" Maura whispered at my ear, startling me out of my thoughts. She was sitting next to me.

"How much I want to take this dress off," I confessed, without even thinking but at that moment Maura started coughing.

"Are you alright?" I asked, concerned, patting her back.

"Yes. I am fine. Thank you."

"Do you want some water?" my mother offered her.

"No. I am alright. Thank you," Maura repeated, answering my mother.

It was my fault that she choked and I felt bad about it. But maybe it wasn't so bad. Maura was talking to me - or more precisely whispering - so she probably wasn't listening very carefully to my mother's never-ending sorties. But then it occurred me - maybe she thought I was making innuendo. I wanted to clear things out. I hoped to get a chance to explain her what I really meant.

After the dinner my mother suggested to show Maura around the house. Maybe that was the main reason my mother cleaned the whole house during the day. I still thought it was unnecessary - that was just too much efforts. After my mother showed her my room as well, I probably started to blush. I've never thought that Maura would see my room. Okay, maybe I've dreamed about it once or twice but in my dream it was under very different circumstances.

After that Maura and I ended up alone in my room - my mother went to clean the table, and my brothers and my father were still in the kitchen. I never planned it but it was good because I could explain to Maura about earlier.

''You know this dress is really tight," I began and she turned to face me after she had looked around my room.

"I can see that," she murmured under her breath.

"And very uncomfortable," I continued, "so... uhm that's why I said I want to take it off."

"Yes, of course," she nodded her head with understanding look.

"That's what I meant... you know, earlier."

"Sure," she nodded her head once again. I looked around my room just like she did in order to avoid her gaze. The look on her face was a bit odd so I looked away. It was getting awkward.

"By the way, I watched the movie that you recommended to me. Loving Annabelle. And I really liked it," she said to me and I looked at her again. "Are you trying to imply something with that movie?"

"What?" I asked, surprised. "No. Of course not."

The movie was about a teacher - Simone Bradley, who falls in love with her student Annabelle. I could see why she thought I was implying something but I really didn't. I have never thought about it. She just asked me and I told her the truth - it wasn't like I have planned it or something.

"You were the one who asked me about my favorite movie and I simply answered your question. Truthfully. I mean... it's not like I have insisted on you watching it or something," I explained nervously.

"Well, actually you did." She reminded me.

"Uhmm. I .. I just... I am not doing anything Miss Isles. I simply -" I started saying, getting more nervous. She was making me really uncomfortable with her questions. I even called her Miss Isles - I was feeling so confused. Why would she ask me such a question? Maybe she was implying something with that? I have never even thought about it until now.

"Relax," she said, taking my hand in hers. She was trying to calm me down.

And I was just a bit nervous. Not very much. Just a little. A tiny bit. Alright, I was very nervous but I was trying to cover it. Obviously not very well. Was she a physic? Could she read my thoughts? I hope not... She couldn't possibly know why I was so nervous, could she?

"Don't worry about it," she said and smiled at me and I just tried to smile back at her.

"Are you alright now? You look tense."

"Oh, no. I am peachy," I said and let go of her hand abruptly. She was making me really nervous. Especially when she was so close, touching me.

"Do you always use irony to convey contempt?"

"What did you just say?"

"Are you always this sarcastic, Jane?"

"Nope," I answered and looked innocently at her.

"So... As I remember, you said you like someone in your school. Who is he and what's he like, if you don't mind me asking?"

"She," I noted, already blushing. "She's just a wom-girl," I quickly corrected myself.

How stupid could I be! I was going to say a woman. Phew! That was close.

"You like girls?" she exclaimed, surprised.

"Yes," I confirmed. "But please, don't tell anyone."

She laughed at my last statement and said, "I won't."

"Jane, are you there?" I heard my mother calling me. She cut my conversation with Maura short because she entered in my room and I quickly walked inches away from Maura, startled because she appeared so abruptly.

* * *

After the diner when Maura left our house, my mother started discussing how it went and more specific - she started discussing my teacher Maura Isles.

"I like her," my mother noted. "She is very beautiful and very classy person. Did you see her outfit? I think she looks really nice and also she is very kind and polite. I think she must be a great teacher."

"Oh, yeah, she is." Frankie hurried to say even without being asked.

"What would you say, Jane? Do you like her?"

"Me?! No! Of course not... I don't like her," I quickly said, defending myself then I abruptly stopped, feeling kind of stupid. My mother probably had no clue about my attraction toward Maura so she didn't mean what I thought she meant. She just wanted to know if I like her as a person. As a teacher. But my guilt was eating me inside so I wanted to clarify everything. I felt so silly. I just wanted to keep my feelings in secret and I was hiding it from everyone, maybe overdoing it since I answered so defensively.

"Why don't you like her, Jane?" My mother seemed really surprised by my answer.

"Oh, actually I do. I-I... I don't know, Ma. What's this? Interrogation?" I exclaimed and walked away from the table, going to my room.

"Come back here, young lady!" my mother shouted after me. "You have to help me clean up."

"I have to study, Ma. But you see, Frankie and Tommy are here. And they told me they really want to help you out."

**AN: The new chapter is ready as I promised you, guys! I didn't get many reviews on the previous chapter and I wonder why. You just didn't like the previous chapter or perhaps you lost interest? I hope you like this one. I still am not sure where I would take this story but if there's no interest I should know. Please let me know who is interested what do you think. Tell me what you think about my story so far and about this new chapter. Thank you in advance.**


	9. Chapter 9: Baseball practice

Chapter 9

Baseball practice

After school I had a baseball practice. On my way to the field I met Maura once again. She was walking on the street so I hurried and caught up with her to greet her.

"Hey, Maura."

I wasn't surprised to see her there because now I knew she lived near. Perhaps she went shopping again though I didn't see any bags in her hands.

"Hey, Jane. Did you had a baseball practice?"

"No. Not yet. Actually, I am on my way to go there," I explained. I was happy to meet her again out of school and decided to invite her on my baseball practice. I would be really glad if she agreed though I doubted it. "You can come and watch us play. It's just a practice but if you'd like that, feel yourself invited."

"Oh, I am actually free so I can come with you and watch you play. Thank you for your invitation, I'd gladly accept it."

I didn't expect it but she agreed to come with me. We both walked toward the field, having a small talk on our way.

Soon we reached our destination and she sat on the bench to watch. I was both happy and really excited that Maura was watching me play, though I was a bit nervous too. Knowing that she was there was motivating me and so I gave my best.

After we finished practice Maura came on the field and greeted me, saying that I was really good. I felt really flattered by her comment. Everyone else were gone since the practice was over so Maura and I were alone.

"Can I try, too?" Mura asked, looking really enthusiastic about it. "I want to try and hit the ball with the bat. Is it hard? I really wish I could try it out. So can I?"

"Okay. I suppose it wouldn't hurt to try," I agreed, granting her request.

She took the bat in her hands, ready to play. I showed her how to swing the baseball bat and then I moved away to throw her the ball.

"Okay. I am ready," she called me.

I threw the ball and sadly she missed it. But the ball didn't miss because it hit her right in the rib. I didn't know how that happened - one moment I was aiming and throwing her the ball and at the next one Maura was wincing in pain. I quickly ran to her. Okay, maybe I shouldn't have said that. "It wouldn't hurt to try." It was too soon. Why did I say that? Maybe I jinxed her.

"Are you alright?" I asked because she was holding her rib. At that moment I felt so bad for hitting her.

"Yes," she let go of her rib and looked at me. "I am fine," she reassured me thought she didn't look that fine.

"Can you walk?" I asked, concerned, holding her to support her. I wasn't sure whether she was hurt badly or not. I couldn't know that. I just hoped she was alright for real.

"Yes. I think I can," she said as she leaned on me and started walking slowly.

"Are you sure?"

"Yes," she confirmed and I helped her out by holding her for support, walking along with her.

"Alright. Come on, let's get you home."

Luckily she lived near so we got at her house pretty fast without much efforts.

I was still worried about her and didn't know if she had any wounds. She sat on the couch carefully and I just wanted to make sure she was okay before I go home.

"Maura, how are you? Do you feel any pain?"

"My rib hurts a little bit but I am fine. I will survive," she said and smiled at the end but it wasn't very enthusiastic smile. I felt she wasn't that good after all. Perhaps she was wounded but I couldn't see that.

"Maura, take off your shirt."

Right after I said that, I realized how it sounded like. And from the confused look that she gave me I saw she didn't understand what I really meant to say.

"You take off yours first," she answered back with a smirk.

"I just want to make sure you're okay. And you're not wounded. That's why I said-"

"Yeah, I know. I was joking," she said and started unbuttoning her shirt.

"It doesn't look good," I said after I saw that she had a small wound on her rib. "Maybe we should put some ice on it."

"There's ice in the refrigerator."

"Really? I thought you keep it in the oven," I said sarcastically.

"Now it's not a time for your sarcasm, Jane."

"Alright. You're right. I am sorry, Maura," I apologized and went to search for the ice.

After I found it, I sat next to her on the couch and I gently put the ice bag on her hurt rib.

"It's cold," she said, her body trembling a bit. She caught the ice bag with her hand so I let go of it. She was sitting like that for a few minutes without complaining. But she was wincing, moving uncomfortably, I could see that.

"Is it that bad, Maura?" I asked pretty concerned about her. "Let me see," I said and bent down, moving closer to her as she moved the ice bag away. I looked at her rib closely - I think it wasn't that bad but I hoped it didn't hurt too much. I couldn't resist so I just reached out and touched her rib carefully. I looked at her eyes - she was staring intently at mine. She looked so hot and my gentle touch was making her body quiver. I bent down and gently kissed her rib, placing small kisses all over her stomach. She dropped the ice bag on the floor but she didn't seem to care. She didn't protest so I continued. After I kissed her rib I went up, kissing her breasts. She moved her hands on my back, gently caressing me, bringing me closer to her body. My kisses became more passionate and persistent, getting caught up in the moment. She moaned and arched her body as I started kissing her neck. I took off her unbuttoned shirt, my mouth never breaking the contact with her neck.

"No, Jane. Stop."

I heard her say it, barely whispering so I quickly stopped.

We stood there like that in awkward silence. I didn't know what to think and even more - I had no idea what to say. After a few minutes which felt like a whole eternity, Maura broke the silence.

"Would you like to take a shower? Maybe we can shower and then eat something?"

"Yeah. That sounds great."

"Okay," she said and stood up and I quickly followed her.

"Jane, where are you going?"

"To the shower," I muttered nervously under my breath, biting my lip with frustration. I sensed that I did something wrong but I didn't know what yet.

"I meant separately."

She must have said that earlier. Clarify things up. We kissed and she moaned and could anyone blame me for thinking that she would want to shower together. After that hot kiss I think that no one would be able to think clearly. But I felt stupid thinking that she wanted me there with her. How stupid I could be sometimes! That was probably the most awkward moment in my entire life.

"Oh, yeah. Of course. I know that." I lied and sat back on the couch. "I just thought I'll be first in the shower. That's all."

Maybe lying wasn't my best option because I could see it written all over her face - she wasn't buying it.

"You know what?" I quickly stood up again. "I'd better get going."

"No, Jane."

"Mother would be worried. Just be careful, okay? I hope your rib gets better. If you need anything, call me."

After that I said goodbye to Maura and went home. I didn't want to be late because my mother would start with the interrogation, asking me why was I late and what did I do.

* * *

When I got home I said to my mother that the baseball practice was a bit longer than I expected so that's why I was being late. After dinner I went in my room, thinking about earlier. I told Maura she could call me and yet she didn't. So I decide to call her and see if she was feeling better. I hoped she was okay since I left her all alone with such a hurry. But in an awkward moment like that I would usually run and hide myself. I just didn't see any other option.

I closed the door to my room and I dialed Maura. She picked up after the third ring.

"Hey, Maura. How are you? Are you feeling better?"

"Yes, Jane. It's really nice of you to call me. I am feeling much better now, thank you."

I thought she might want to talk about what happened earlier but she didn't seem in a mood for talking. She wasn't as talkative as usual and I wondered why. I really wanted to say something about the kisses but I didn't have courage to bring it up. So I really didn't know what to say.

"Is it getting better? Your rib, I mean." I couldn't think of something better. I didn't know why but she was so awfully quiet.

"Yes. I put some ice on it and it's fine." After a long pause Maura said: "Hey, I've been meaning to ask you something... You said that you like girls. Right?"

"Yes," I confirmed, wondering where she was going with that question.

"And do your parents know you like girls? Because I remember you said to me that it was a secret and asked me to tell no one."

"No. They still don't know about that," I answered her.

"And why is that? You think they won't accept it?"

"I don't know. I just haven't told them... I haven't gotten to it yet."

"You haven't gotten to it yet?" she asked, a bit amused, judging by her tone. But then she got more serious, saying "I think you should come out to your parents. Don't you think they deserve to know the truth?"

"Well, I suppose... Yes. But... but I don't know... I am a coward. You can put it that way. I haven't told them yet because I am scared."

"Jane... I am sorry that I am asking you now but I couldn't muster courage to ask you before... just like you with your parents... but it's mainly because I know you are a bit shy and I didn't want to ask you something so personal... but I need to know. Jane, are you a virgin?... It's okay, you don't have to answer my question if you don't want to..."

"Well... no. I think... I mean, not exactly." I answered truthfully, feeling a bit nervous by her question.

"Then? What do you mean?"

"Third base," I quickly spilled the beans, hoping she wouldn't ask me any follow-up questions.

"Are we talking about baseball now?" she asked, sounding confused.

"Nope."

"Then what do you mean?"

"You don't know the bases?" I asked, surprised. I didn't want to be the one who had to explain it to her.

"In baseball?" she asked, obviously still confused.

"Not exactly. But never mind. It's not important."

"Why? You don't want to tell me because you are not feeling very comfortable around me?"

"I just don't want to talk about it. You have nothing to do with it, Maura."

"Okay. I was just curious but you don't have to tell me... I have to go now, Jane. See you at school."

"Yeah. Bye."

"Bye," Maura said and hang up.

I started wondering what was that all about. Why did she ask me such questions? Why did she care if I told my parents or not? And after I heard her last question it got me thinking that maybe she stopped me when I started kissing her just because she didn't know anything about me. Why would you like to know whether someone is a virgin if you don't want to sleep with that someone. After all I was even more confused than before. I didn't know what to think. But I had to be bold. I had so many questions to ask Maura. I wanted to know if she feels something for me. I had to act bold. With that thought in my mind, I decided first - to think things through and then do something about it. To stop wondering and do what I had to do a long time ago.  
**AN: It's probably obvious that I don't know much about baseball so I couldn't be more descriptive. But I hope you like it. R&R**


	10. Chapter 10: Coming out

Chapter 10

Coming out

I was at school, waiting for biology class to begin. The whole class were already in their seats but we still had a few minutes break.

"Hey, frog-face," Joey Grant called me, coming to my desk. I tried to ignore him. He would probably mock me for something again. That's what he always do.

"Miss Isles is coming soon. I bet that you can't wait to see her. I have seen the way you're looking at her. Here," he said, leaving a napkin on my desk, "to wipe your drools when you see her."

"Go away!" I said to him trough greet teeth.

"You know what? I got you a new name. Janey the lesbi. What would you say, do you like it?"

"Fuck off!" I said angrily. I tried to stay calm but that was impossible task.

"I know that you like Miss Isles very much," he continued to talk and annoy me. "It's so obvious. But you know what, maybe she likes you too. I think you're her favorite student. You should have seen the way she defended you after I called you Roly-poly Rizzoli. If that's not true love then I don't know what is it."

He was really annoying. I was so furious for his words and I wished I could punch him but I didn't. I just didn't want a fight. In that moment, luckily, Maura Isles came and he took his seat, leaving me alone.

I thought everything was over and he wouldn't tease me anymore until something happened. During the class someone passed me a note. I opened it and saw this sentence written on it: "Jane and Miss Isles sitting on a tree, k-i-s-s-i-n-g!" I read it and I instantly knew that it was from him. But in that moment the teacher came near and she noticed the note I was reading.

"Hand it over," she demanded.

I didn't want to do that but I just had to. I gave the note to Maura and she threw it away without even looking at it, and then she continued with the lesson. She didn't say a word. I didn't know whether she read the note or not but I truly hoped she didn't.

I wanted to talk with her but by the time I got my stuff prepared for the next lesson she left the room. I had other classes to attend so I couldn't talk to her that day. I decide to leave things the way they were. Perhaps she didn't read the note after all.

* * *

After school I went home. I needed to talk with my mother. I was determined to confess her everything. Well, not everything like... everything. Nothing about Maura - that was for sure. Just about the fact that I like girls. Nothing more. For now. I promised myself the previous day to act bold. And that was what I intended to do. So I mustered all my courage and summoned her in my room.

"Mother, we need to talk," I said, agitated, still thinking about it. I didn't know how to tell her the big news. She sat on my bed, waiting for me to begin. But I didn't know what to say. How to prepare her for the talk.

"Jane," she said as she took my hands, "you look really nervous. What is it? Tell me."

"I just don't know how to begin..."

"Whatever it is, you can tell me," my mother encouraged me. "You look worried so you better tell me what's going on."

"I am gay, Ma."

I spilled the beans as fast as possible. I was really nervous because I didn't know how she would react to my news. And I expected at least some reaction from her but she just stood there paralyzed, without saying even a word to me.

"Would you say something, please?" I asked nicely, maybe sounding a bit nervous. But I was trying to stay calm.

"You mean... like happy?" she asked, rising her eyebrow questionably. It was so obvious that she didn't believe her own words.

"No. Like... I am into girls."

"Oh... I am just surprised, that's all... I don't know what to say."

"Are you alright?"

"Yes," she answered. "But... I just... I have to tell your father about that."

"Okay. But please Ma, don't say anything to Frankie and Tommy. They are going to laugh at me and make jokes."

"Okay," she agreed and she got up from my bed. Then she went to the living room and I quickly followed her. My father and my brothers were watching a baseball game there.

"Frank, come over here, I need to tell you something." My mother called at my father but he just turned around to face her and didn't even get up.

"I am watching the game now, can't you see?"

"Frank, come over here right now!" She used her threatening tone so my father gave up and got up from the couch, going closer to my mother. She was obviously going to tell him the news immediately. I was a bit nervous but also relieved because I didn't have to be the one telling him the big news.

"Your daughter is a lesbian," she said it quietly but my brothers were obviously eavesdropping. They were pretending to watch the game but they were also listening to my parents.

"What?" My father apparently couldn't hear her properly. The tv was too loud and perhaps that was the reason he didn't hear my mother the first time. Everything was really annoying - my father who couldn't hear her and my brothers that were listening to their conversation so they wouldn't miss anything. I was so frustrated at that moment.

"Jane is a lesbian. Gay," my mother shouted way too loudly to my liking and it was the exact same moment as Frankie hit the mute button on the tv.

"Great! Now shout it louder because our neighbors couldn't hear you," I said, crossing my arms. She promised she wouldn't tell my brothers!

"Jane is lesbian," Tommy started saying in a mocking demeanor.

"Yes. And if you say anything about it you gonna get in serious trouble," my mother threatened him.

Tommy quickly stopped teasing me, not wanting to risk it.

"Frank, aren't you going to say something?"

"Well, great. Then she won't get pregnant. One less problem to worry about." He concluded, looking pretty nonchalant about it.

"You see, you inherited your sense of humor from you father." My mother said and looked at me like she was blaming me for something. Like I had done something wrong. She just hates my sense of humor - that's all.

After the humiliating scene I just went to my room. I wanted to be alone. But not for long because someone knocked at the door.

"Whoever you are, if you don't carry a gun to shoot me, then just go away!" I shouted through the door. If that was my mother I could picture her look when she heard that. She always scolds me for my sarcasm.

"It's me," Frankie opened the door and entered in my room uninvited.

"If you're going to mock me then just go away. I am not in a mood."

"I just came to talk with you."

"Alright. Talk."

"I come in peace, Jane. Don't be so hostile."

"Alright. Sorry. I just... I am not in a good mood, that's all."

"How come you say the big news to our parents right now? Is this because of the rumors at school?"

"Rumors? What rumors?"

"The rumor that you like Miss Isles," Frankie told me.

"Where did you hear that from?" I asked, surprised that there was a rumor at school. I didn't know about that. "Let me guess, from Joey Grant?" He nodded his head.

"I usually don't believe in rumors but Miss Isles was here, at our house... and I saw the way you were looking at her. I know you Jane, I could easily see that you like her. It was so obvious."

"Really? Is that obvious?" I asked, a bit worried.

He nodded. "I know that sometimes we fight and argue, and tease each other but I am your brother. And that doesn't mean that you should hide it from me because I wouldn't tell to anyone if that's what you want to. I can keep a secret. I promise. You have to trust me. Tell me, Jane. What's going on?"

He seemed sincere so I told him everything. I told him that I liked Miss Isles from the moment I saw her. I told him about the night of the storm, about the kiss. I told him that I talked with her almost every day. I decided to be completely honest with him. I skipped some small details - he was my brother after all, but I told him the gist. He was listening to me carefully, without interrupting me with understanding look on his face. I have never felt my brother so close. And I felt such a relief that I could share my secret with someone. It was nice that I could talk about it with my brother without being judged.

After he heard the whole story, he concluded:

"I think that Miss Isles likes you. I don't know why you have any doubts about that. It's obvious. From what you told me, I mean. She kissed you! What more do you want? I don't know why you're so insecure about it. Judging by your story, she likes you back."

"You're saying this because you're my brother... and you want to support me," I doubted his words.

"You know me well, Jane. Would I do such a thing?

"Well... no. I don't know," I said, doubting his words. "You won't tell anyone about what I told you. Right? Promise me."

"I promise."

After our talk with my brother I decided to think things trough. I finally told my parents that I like girls. I promised myself to act bold and do something because I was determined and I did it. Now I should take the next step. Tomorrow was the big day.

**AN: What do you think about this new chapter and the story so far?**


	11. Chapter 11: Rejected

Chapter 11

Rejected

Before my baseball practice I stopped by at Maura's house. I wanted to talk to her. And I really wanted to see her. And since I didn't see her on the street like the previous time, I decided to stop by for a few minutes.

I rang at the doorbell and she opened the door, seeming surprised to see me there.

"Hey, Jane," she greeted me. "What are you doing here?" she asked after she invited me in and we sat the couch in her living room.

"I stopped by to see you. I have a baseball practice. Do you wanna come to watch us again?" I invited her, hoping she would accept my invitation.

"Maybe some other time, Jane. I am kind of busy today."

"Oh, okay. No problem," I said, not knowing what to say next. It didn't even occurred me that she might be busy. I felt really stupid. But I just let it go - I came here for another reason than just invite her to my baseball practice. "Well, actually... uhm... I came by to tell you that I told my parents I like girls." I finally confessed to her straightforwardly. I wanted to tell her the good news.

"Oh my god. Really?" she asked and smiled at me happily, hugging me. "Are we happy about it?"

We? I liked the sound of it. But I liked her tight hug even more.

"Yeah," I nodded excitedly. "We are happy about it."

"And what did they say?" she asked and let go of my body, looking at me.

"I don't know... Not much, actually. I think they are still trying to process it."

"Are they okay with it?"

"My mother was a bit shocked at first but I think they'll accept it. Eventually they'll get used to it."

"I am so happy for you, Jane." She answered, still smiling at me. She seemed pleased about the news. I was happy that she was so excited about me, sharing my own happiness with me.

But I was nervous because I had one more thing to do. The thing was that I just didn't know how to begin. I didn't know how to ask her out. That was the main reason I went to her house after all. To tell her everything and ask her out on a date. She was the one who helped me realize many things and she was the main reason I told my parents. That was the first step - telling to my parents. And the next one was to ask Maura out. So I mustered my courage - I was finally going to ask her out on a date! I was so excited!

"I finally came out to my parents," I said to Maura. "So... I was wondering... uhm... do you ... do you wanna go out with me?"

"What?" She asked, surprised and looked at me.

"On a date," I quickly added to clarify things up.

"No," she answered quickly, looking down. "I am sorry if I misled you, Jane. I just encouraged you to come out to your parents but I have never said anything about us. We can't go on a date. I am sorry, I just can't do it."

I felt so ashamed and furious at the same time. I never expected she would reject me so abruptly. Didn't she like me? I though she did like me. Even Frankie reassured me about that. And I kiss someone only if I like that person. And plus, I hadn't seen her kissing other students on the mouth! I thought about it for a moment and in my mind appeared something. I picture of what happened a day ago. Joey Grant was being an ass, giving me that note and Mura obviously saw it. She must have seen what was written on it. And maybe she was afraid of the rumors. But that didn't justify her behavior. Her rejection. I was in dismay but also really angry at her. I was sure she rejected me because of the rumors about us at school - she must know about that.

"I see what's going on... You're scared. I think you were ready before but now you got cold feet. You are scared of what people would think if we go out. Obviously what matters the most is what people would think and say about you. And you were the one who told me I shouldn't care what people think. You're such a hypocrite!"

The words just spilled out of my mouth without any thinking, because I was so furious at her and I felt so hurt.

"Jane, calm down."

"No!" I said angrily and stood up from the couch. "Remember that speech you gave me about love? That some people hide themselves, repressing their own true desires? I think that you're doing the same thing. And that is so sad."

"That is not the same, Jane."

"Why? Because you don't like me? Why did you kiss me then? Huh?"

I just couldn't help it - I needed to know. I desperately wanted answers - an explanation for her refusal. After everything she did I was so sure that she like me back.

"Kissing you was a mistake," she confessed, looking down again. She couldn't even look at me in the face when she told me that hurtful words. A mistake!

"So I was a mistake? Alright then! The mistake is leaving!" I announced angrily, leaving her house.

"Jane, you don't have to go. We can talk about it if you just calm down," Maura said to me, but it was too late. I was already leaving. I didn't intend to sit there and spend even one more minute at her house. Not after what she said to me. I got out of her house in a hurry, going on my way to practice.

I felt so bad and humiliated. I felt so rejected. It hurt so bad. I didn't expect that Maura would reject me. I thought she liked me too. But she probably had no feelings for me and I was wrong. I thought that I humiliated myself by asking her out. I didn't even know why I did that. How could I do such a thing! My eyes were filled with tears but I tried to swallow them. Now is not a time to cry, Jane, I scolded myself. I had to go to baseball practice so I hurried to go there and tried to stop thinking about Maua. Maybe that would help me forget. Hitting the ball with all my strength, running around the field, getting focused on the game helped me forget about everything that happened but it didn't last long.

* * *

When I got home after the baseball practice, I had dinner with my family and then I went straight to my room. I was still upset but I tried to hide it during dinner. I knew I could talk with Frankie about everything that happened but after all, he wasn't a girl - he wouldn't understand me. And I wasn't in a mood to talk with anyone. I was suffering silently, trying to hide it from my parents. I couldn't tell anyone about what happened. Suddenly my mother appeared in my room. She didn't knock or something - she just entered without even asking first. I was still thinking about Maura but I tried to look nonchalant in front of my mother.

"Jane, what's going on?" she asked me after she sat on by bed, looking concerned about me.

"Nothing's going on. Why?"

"I see that something's wrong. So would you tell me what's going on with you. I know you don't like sharing with anyone but please, tell me what is it. You seem so upset about something. I can see that something's bothering you."

"No, Ma. I am fine," I said biting my lip harshly, trying not to cry in front of her. I really wanted to stay strong and pretend I was fine.

"I think I know why you are so sad... Look, Jane. I know that coming out was probably hard for you. And I didn't make it easier, did I?"

"No, Ma. It's not your fault."

"Maybe I reacted not the way you imagined but I was surprised, that's all. But that doesn't mean that I don't approve or anything of the sort. I am still proud of you, Jane. You could never disappoint me. I don't care whether you like boys or girls - that's not important. I will always be proud of you no matter what. You don't have to worry about anything. I'll always be there for you."

My mother thought that I was upset because of her. I felt so guilty that I couldn't tell her the truth.

"I know, Ma." I just said, trying to stay calm.

"Everything will be alright, honey." She reassured me and hugged me tightly.

"Ma, you know I hate hugs," I said but she hugged me even tighter in spite of me. "Ma, you're gonna strangle me."

"You can go to bed now," she said after she let go of me. "I'll stay here for a while and wait until you fall asleep."

"Ma, you don't have to-"

"I know, honey," she said, tugging me in with the bed sheet. "But I will."

"Okay," I shrugged and closed my eyes, trying to fall asleep. My mother was there, caressing my hair, soothing me. I felt a little bit better, knowing she was there for me.

**AN: Thank you all of your interest and your reviews, I really appreciate it. Please R&R to let me know what you think about this chapter. **


	12. Chapter 12: One of the students

Chapter 12

One of the students

After she rejected me, Maura stopped calling me. We didn't talk like we used to in the past and I haven't heard of her since then. There were no more of our conversations, our small talks. Everything was gone. At school I could still see her because I just had to - I had no choice, but it was different. Everything has changed. I had to act cold around her and look nonchalant about it. I didn't want to look upset or vulnerable. I pretended everything was fine and I've moved on.

The first few days were the hardest. I had to see Maura at school and it was killing me. It was just awful. The most painful thing in the whole world. Knowing that I can't have her, that she rejected me so harshly. At least at the beginning - when I met her and I liked her instantly, I had hope. Now I had nothing. We didn't talk with her - there was nothing to talk about anymore. She didn't even make attempt to talk to me or explain. I still had feelings for her - I just couldn't forget her, after all I had to see her almost every day! I couldn't help but think about her. I could still remember her rejection pretty vividly and every time I saw her in the classroom, I pictured it over and over again in my head. It was constantly eating me. The way I embarrassed myself in front of her, her explanation that she mislead me, her words that our kiss and what happened between us was just a mistake - it was always on my mind, bugging me. It was such a torture.

It was really hard for me but I was getting used of the situation. I had no choice. It's been two weeks since the rejection. Today I needed to be focused on the subject because we had an exam. Biology wasn't my favorite subject but I had studied really hard. I tried to put my mind off everything that happened by studying really hard for school. At every subject that we had. Whenever I caught myself thinking about Maura, I would take a textbook and start studying just to avoid thinking about it and escape out my thoughts. It was my way to stop thinking about her.

At the end of our class I had to leave my exam sheet on the teacher's desk. I was the last one to go there but I just left my sheet on her desk, not wanting even to look at Maura. I just couldn't. I was avoiding her ever since she refused to go out with me on a date, rejecting me so harshly. I was still hurt and a bit mad at her.

"Jane, wait," she called suddenly and I stopped at her desk, looking at her. It was the first thing she said to me since then and I was so surprised.

"What is it, Miss Isles?" I asked sternly, saying her name as coldly as I could.

"Why won't you talk to me?"

"I am sorry, Miss Isles, but I don't have any questions about the subject. Can I go now?" I asked as I looked around, feeling annoyed at her. I tried my best to hide my anger though it was really hard.

"Jane, don't be like that," she pleaded, looking at me as I have done something wrong. "Look, I was just trying to give you some space and time to-"

"Space and time? Great! I should get them together and make a continuum."

"To think about the situation," she continued, ignoring my sarcastic comment. "But I think that we can still talk to each other. We can still be close... and even be friends."

"Why? So you can reject me one more time?"

"You're not being fair to me. You know that nothing can happen between us, Jane. You're just one of my students. And I just can't do that."

"Just one of your students?" I repeated, feeling really offended by her statement. "Wow! Thanks a lot. It's so sweet of you to say it," I said, sarcasm and bitterness reeling from my tone but I just couldn't help it. I couldn't act nonchalant and stay calm after her words that hurt me so bad.

"I didn't mean it like that. I am sorry," she apologized but I quickly turned to leave the room. "Jane, you don't have to go. Please, come back here!"

"I have classes," I muttered on my way out.

For her I was just one of her students. That stings! I was so mad at her. Just furious. Furious about her rejection, furious for her hurtful words. How could she say such thing to me after everything that happened between us?! Being just one of the students sucks!


	13. Chapter 13: Surprise

Chapter 13

Surprise

The bell rang - the class was over so everyone started packing their stuff.

"Alright. That's it for today. Have a nice weekend," Maura dismissed the class, going at her desk.

"Jane Rizzoli, see me after class."

When I heard that, I looked at her, surprised. I packed my stuff and went at her desk after everyone else left the room. I had no idea what she wanted from me but I couldn't leave just like that after she called me. I wasn't in a mood to talk with her or anything else of the sort but I just had to - she was my teacher.

"Jane, would you come home after school? " she asked straightforwardly, making it seem so casual. "I want to see you and talk with you about something."

"You want to see me, Miss Isles? Then why don't you invite another student instead of me? After all I am just one of your students. Right? I could easily be replaced by another one. And I bet you wouldn't even see the difference."

"Jane, don't talk to me like that. I know you're hurt but you're hurting me," she said sullenly, pouting from disappointment of my words.

"Yeah, you're hurt but I am just peachy!"

"I thought that we can have a normal conversation," she said, going closer to me but I stepped back, going away from her. I didn't want to tempt myself by being close to her. I was having a hard time staying away from her and treating her that way but I had no other choice. She was clear the first time - she didn't want to go out with me. She didn't want me. I treated her so badly and I felt like the worst person in the whole world. But I was scorned and I just couldn't help it. Maybe the saying "Hell hath no fury like a woman scorned" was totally true because after she rejected me I started feeling really angry and hurt. And I just couldn't hold back my anger - that was an impossible task against my power.

"Does this have anything to do with the subject biology? You want to talk about something for school, Miss Isles? Or not?"

"Does it matter?" she asked, shaking her head disapprovingly. She obviously didn't approve of my behavior and the way I treated her but I just couldn't hold back my bitterness.

"Actually, it does." I answered her back.

"Alright. Then it has to do something with school."

"Are you sure?" I asked because she didn't sound convinced. I wasn't buying it. It was so obvious that she said it in spite of me.

"Yes, I am sure," she answered, scratching her neck. It was so obvious that she was lying. Perhaps she was the worst liar in the whole world. Judging from the way she behaved - her nervousness and the constant scratching - I could easily see why she was always so open and sincere. She was a terrible liar!

"Then whatever it is, you can tell me right here right now," I dared her. I liked seeing her so nervous. That was a first so I decided to take advantage of the situation.

"Jane, if you have any feelings left whatsoever, you will come home. You can go now, I don't want you to be late for your next period."

She concluded and started packing her stuff, not paying any further attention to me. I didn't know what to say. I just nodded and then I left the room without saying a word.

* * *

I didn't promise Maura anything but after all I decided to stop by at her house before my baseball practice. I had no idea what she wanted to talk about but I was sure about one thing - it had nothing to do with school. And yet there I was, standing before her threshold. I knocked at the door and she opened it really quickly. Judging from her surprised face maybe she didn't expect me to go there after all.

"Jane, you are here." Maura exclaimed, inviting me in her house.

"Nothing escapes you."

She smiled at my joke but I said it more from annoyance than to make her laugh.

"You wanted to talk with me and I am here..." I said, sitting on the couch, "so you can begin. And you'd better be quick because I have a baseball practice."

"Jane, what do you think about flowers and candles?" she began quickly with her question, and then she sat on the couch next to me. "And about romance at all?"

"Flowers are a waste of money and romance is dead. Why?"

Honestly, I was a bit annoyed at her. I still couldn't forgive her for her words. I didn't know what she was aiming for with her questions but I had to go to practice so I was in a hurry. And I wasn't in a mood for whatever she was trying to do with her questions.

"I thought that we will talk about biology or some homework. Something about school. Just like you said. Remember?"

"Alright, I see you're still mad at me," she noted, looking down nervously. "But would you get up from the couch and follow me?"

She said it so impatiently, getting up so quickly from the couch that it got me thinking about what she was up to. I was really curious to find out. She seemed really determined about something.

"Please," she added after she saw my surprised face.

"Why? Are you going to kill me?" I asked, getting up from the couch and I quickly followed her without further questions.

"Well, I just wanted to apologize," she began saying and opened the door to her bedroom. And in that moment I saw that the curtains covered the window, making the room dimmed. The only light was from the candles that were displayed on the drawer and all around the room. Her bedroom looked so beautiful. I immediately regretted for my words but it was too late.

Maura entered in the bedroom and out of nowhere she was holding a bouquet of flowers. And right after I followed her, getting in there I saw that the bed was covered with red rose petals displayed on the bed, making a heart-shaped object. I was just speechless by the view - it was breathtaking.

"I am so sorry, Jane," she apologized, giving me the flowers. I felt so bad for answering her question without much thinking. I didn't know she was asking me these questions for a reason.

"Wow, Maura! It's so nice in here," I said, looking around the room again. "And the flowers are really beautiful."

I didn't know what else to say. I was so surprised - I have never expected so much from her. No one have ever done such a romantic gesture for me. I felt really flattered and a bit embarrassed for my behavior earlier. It seemed so childish of me when I looked back. That was such a romantic and sweet surprise. The sweetest that one could think of.

"I am really sorry for my words and the way I rejected you, Jane. I didn't want to hurt you," she continued to apologize to me. "Can you forgive me?"

"Maura... I-I just... I don't know what to say. You left me speechless."

"Before you answer me I want you to hear me out first," she said. "We can sit on the bed and talk about it."

"And ruin the beautiful bed!? No. I'd rather stand here."

"Alright. Look, Jane... I think I owe you an explanation... I don't know what to say... and how to say it," she began, making small pauses, thinking for a few moments before she continued. "I was scared. I guess you were right... You just came out to your parents and then you invited me on a date and... everything happened so quickly. I thought you came out to your parents because of me and I just got cold feet. After all I am your teacher and I guess my behavior was inappropriate for a student-teacher relationship. In the moment you asked me out on a date I thought I must have mislead you with my behavior and I just couldn't forgive myself for acting so inappropriately. But you have to understand why I did it... I could lose my job. It seemed so wrong. And out of nowhere..."

Then she explained to me how bad she felt for misleading me, how much she liked me and how she tried to restrain herself because she was the adult and had to act like it. She told me about how insecure she felt and how confused she was during the whole time. She explained everything to me.

It took her a while to say everything she wanted to tell me. She was nervous I could tell - she was talking slowly, making pauses, thinking what to say and how to explain what she felt. I listened to her very carefully without saying anything - I didn't want to interrupt her. But I could understand her. She made me see her point of view, and the way she felt about the whole situation.

"So... I know I shouldn't have done that... but..." she stated in the end, looking a bit worriedly at me.

"Done what?" I asked, looking at her face.

"I shouldn't have fallen in love with you..."

When I heard that I looked at her surprised, thinking about it for a few moments. That confession definitely took me off guards. I didn't know what to do or say - I just stared at her with disbelieve.

"You mean... you... you're in love... in love with me?" I couldn't even make one sentence right.

She nodded her head.

"Does that mean that we are good? And that we are together? Or at least we could be? I mean...Yeah," I asked, dumbfounded by her confession.

"Yes, Jane," she confirmed. "I tried to stay away from you but I failed. You ended up hurt and I hurt myself, too. I understood that it was hopeless after all - I can't escape from my own feelings. And I don't have to do that."

"Oh, Maura. I am so happy," I smiled brightly, not know how to show her my happiness.

"We just have to be careful. You know, about the rumors at school. We have to act like nothing is happening between us."

"Yeah. Of course. I could pretend," I said trying to sound really convinced about it.

"Really?" she asked, getting closer to me. "You could pretend and act nonchalant about it even if I am standing like that?" she asked, standing just one tiny inch apart from me, making her point. I got nervous but I breathed out, trying to look cool. I really wanted to convince her that I could manage to do everything no matter what.

"Yep. Not a problem... " I said, trying hard not to blush after she leaned closer, scrutinizing my face as she was about to paint it. "At all..." I added, looking at her eyes.

"I see..." she nodded her head, smirking at me. "You're blushing."

"It's just hot in here... That's all," I justified myself, touching my burning cheeks.

"Do you need some water?" she asked me, staring at me intently. I just couldn't take my eyes off her beautiful face and that smirk on her mouth.

"No. Thank you," I answered her nervously as she gently moved a lock of hair behind my ear, lightly touching it. She wanted to kill me!

"Are you sure?" She titled her head and looked at me questionably. It was so obvious what she was trying to do. She was teasing me but I wasn't going to give up that easily.

"Yess..." I didn't mean to say it like that but my voice came out so raspy and needy.

"Since you're so absolutely sure about it... then okay." She said in such a casual tone but I couldn't miss the slight note of sarcasm in her voice.

"You wanna ruin the bed now?" she asked as she winked at me. She have never talked like that - she seemed so happy and playful. I have never seen her looking so giddy before but I really liked it.

"Is this a test?" I asked, nervously biting my lip.

"No, Jane. This is not a test," she answered me. "I am done with the teasing... I mean with testing. I was testing you, not teasing you."

"Yes. Of course," I said sarcastically, making her see how much I doubted her words.

She sat on the bed with a playful smirk, looking at me expectantly like she was waiting for something.

"I won't ask you twice, Jane" she warned me and I quickly went in bed with her.

"The bed is so beautiful!" I said, taking some rose petals in my hand, looking at them.

"And it's not just the bed," she added.

We were lying next to each other face to face, getting even closer after her compliment. She kissed me gently on the mouth, slowly and a bit tentatively, just testing the waters. And since she seemed to like it, she deepened the kiss, parting my lips with her tongue, invading my mouth. She reached out to caress my face, placing kisses all over my mouth. It was just a tease - a few light and quick kisses but I wanted more. So much more... I moved on top of her, straddling her as I leaned to kiss her. My kisses were more persistent and needy. I needed more of her. Now it was my time to tease her just like she did earlier. I kissed her lips passionately, going down her chin, kissing her neck. My kisses became more urgent more intense, I was kissing her neck with furious passion. I just couldn't restarting myself - she unleashed something in me with all the teasing and now I couldn't stop it. It felt so nice.

"Ohhh, Jane," she moaned and I felt the vibration between us too. Then it got me.

"Uhmm, I think that's my cell phone," I stated awkwardly and got up from the bed. Of course it was my mother. She knows how to ruin the moment!

"Jane, where are you? Are you still on practice?" My mother's voice was harsh and worried, sounding a bit nervous.

Shit! I totally forgot about my baseball practice. I missed it completely. I looked at the clock on my phone - it was too late.

"Yeah, Ma. But I am coming home soon," I quickly lied, staring to panic a little.

How could I forget?! I scolded myself for forgetting something so important. I quickly hang up on my mother and made an excuse but I just had to leave really quickly.

"You told me when you got here, Jane but I totally forgot. I am sorry that you missed your practice because of me," she apologized, standing at the door to show me out.

"Oh, don't worry, Maura. I will think of something," I told her, making sure that she wouldn't blame herself for my own mistake."I gotta go now," I said to Maura, waving goodbye and I quickly left her.

On my way to my house I called my baseball coach and told him that I was sick so I couldn't be on practice that day. I coughed a few times, making it more believable. I didn't want him to call my parents and ask them why I didn't go so I made up a reason, hoping that he wouldn't suspect anything and believe me.

After I got home my mother was waiting for me at the door.

"Jane, what happened? Why are you late?"

"I am just a few minutes late and you almost put out an APB for me."

"I was worried. Do you blame me?" she answered back. "You're late and yet you seem really happy about it... for some reason."

"Oh, I was on fire!" I said, still very excited that Maura and I were finally together. "Uhmm... I... I played really well so I am happy about it," I added, quickly thinking for a perfect reason. "That's what I mean."

"You're glowing," my mother noted, looking at me with such a curiosity. It was true - I was beaming.

"What can I tell you, I just love baseball."

"I am glad for you. Lately you seemed gloom and now you seem so happy. I was starting to worry about it but you look better now."

"Don't you worry. Be happy. Just like me - I am happy!" I said, smiling. I couldn't stop myself - it was impossible. All I could think about was Maura. I was in seventh heaven after her love confession.

**AN:I didn't get much feedback on the previous chapter - I hope you're still interested in my story. Please let me know what you think about this one. **


	14. Chapter 14: Love and other disasters

**Warning: This chapter is rated M for precaution. It's not pure smut but you've been warned**

Chapter 14

Love and other disasters

I was really bored. I was at home all by myself and I had nothing to do. It was Saturday and everyone else were out but me. There was nothing interesting on tv, I didn't want to study - I wasn't in a mood for studying - and I just didn't know to do. I decided to text Maura and see what she was doing.

_"Help! I am bored, Maura! I am all by myself at home and I might die of boredom. My mom and Tommy went out, dad is at work - don't ask about that! Some pipe broke down and he had to go - and as you can imagine, he wasn't very happy about it, to put it mildly. And Frankie - he is hanging out with some friends. They won't come back any time soon so I am really bored and all alone... Can you help?"_ I texted Maura and hit send.

I received an answer from her really quickly. It said: _"Then I can come over and we can be bored together."_ I looked at the text twice to make sure I was seeing right. It was hard to believe that Maura suggested to come home - I just didn't expect that. So I quickly replied: _"Okay. I wouldn't mind some company"_ before she has changed her mind.

After that I had to prepare. Just right after I invited her, I realized what a mess was my room. I had to clean a little - I didn't want to scare Maura. I knew she was very organized person and if she saw that big mess in my room it wouldn't be very good for me. She just wouldn't be happy about it. I quickly started cleaning my room because I didn't know when she would show up but I supposed it would be real soon so I hurried.

I heard the doorbell and I instantly knew it was her. I was already expecting Maura so I quickly opened the door, inviting her in the house. She came sooner than I expected her but I was finished with cleaning up my room so I was good. I saw she was wearing a tight black skirt and white shirt - the same clothes she wore at school. But she looked really nice in them. Seeing her outfit made me think about high school and every time she wore that tight skirt and that specific shirt. My dreams about that were very inappropriate for a classroom. But I just couldn't help it - she always looked smoking hot.

"Hey, Jane," she greeted me by kissing my cheeks after she entered in the house and I smiled at her, trying not to blush.

"Would you like something to drink? Do you want something?" I asked out of politeness, feeling a bit nervous.

"No. Just you," she answered and I just smiled nervously at her joke. I just didn't know what else to do so I invited her in my room.

We went to my room and she looked around it once again though she had already been there.

"I am sorry that yesterday you missed your baseball practice because of me," she apologized to me once again, looking at me.

"I had better things to do," I tried with a joke, smirking at her, hoping I would calm down soon.

"Did your mother scolded you? I hope you didn't get in trouble."

"Oh, no. I didn't tell her that I missed my baseball practice. If I had told her, I would have been dead by now."

"Well," she came closer to me with a smug smile spread over her face "I am glad you are still alive." She caught my face with her hands, smiling at me brightly.

Then she leaned closer and she kissed me. First gently but she quickly picked up the pace, kissing me with such passion and desire. I answered by kissing her back, quickly and hungrily, with the same amount passion. We kissed each other until we couldn't breathe and we stopped to catch our breaths.

"I want to make love to you," Maura whispered in my ear.

She definitely left me breathless. These were the most erotic words that she have ever said to me. I got a bit nervous, hearing her say those words but also they made my stomach flutter. I felt the same desire for her. I wanted her ever since I saw her. I didn't say anything, just nodded in agreement, kissing her lips.

She didn't waste any time - she started undressing me, pulling my t-shirt up. She dropped it on the floor and unzipped my pants, pulling them off as well. I was only in my underwear - a black panties and a white bra. Bad choice of clothing! And I knew she was coming home. I mentally scolded myself for that mistake. Not that I ever expected we would do that. Well, not that I was complaining or something...

Maura was looking at me from head to toe, scrutinizing my body, making me feel a bit nervous with her stare.

"Maybe we should turn the lights off," I suggested, feeling more and more nervous and self-conscious about my exposed body.

She laughed lightly and bit her lower lip, looking really amused.

"It's in the middle of the day, Jane. The lights are off."

"Oh, yeah." I looked around as I was seeing my room for the first time. I established that she was right. How could I be so dumb! "Well, maybe pull the curtains..."

She smiled at me. "You're cute," she stated and took my hands in her own to calm me a little. Not that this has ever made me feel calm. "You don't need to worry about anything, Jane," she soothed me gently, letting go of my hands and then she started playing with the strap of my bra, staring at me with such a lust in her eyes.

"Maybe I should keep my underwear on," I said nervously, biting my lip from embarrassment. I didn't know what was the matter with me but I was really nervous.

"Or maybe you could cover yourself even more than that."

"Yeah," I quickly agreed with her.

"Or perhaps you could wear a burka."

I nodded my head in agreement. Wait! What? She was obviously joking. I realized she was making fun of me.

"Ha ha. You're so funny."

"And you're really cute," she answered back with a content smile. "Would you stop worrying about it, Jane? I like you the way you are. Haven't I made it obvious?" she asked and gently placed a kiss on my neck as if to confirm her own words, looking at me. She was so nice and patient with me. Then she quickly unbuttoned her own shirt, taking it off without any hesitation. Maybe she thought that it would calm me down or she just wanted everything to be fair and square - my clothes for hers.

"Alright. The light stays on," I announced playfully, seeing her sexy body in front of me.

"You are so beautiful," she said and continued to kiss my neck. With every kiss she placed all over my neck, I began feeling more confident and sure about her intentions. She was kissing my collarbone, going lower really slowly. She kissed my breasts and then she gazed at me. Her stare was so intense and filled with passion. It seemed she was asking me for permission to continue and since I didn't protest, she unhooked my bra just to take it off slowly, cautiously and really gently. She continued teasing me by running her hand all over my breast oh-so-slowly, caressing my nipple lightly on her way down. The jolt of pleasure was immediate and involuntary. Goosebumps ran all over my skin. I was feeling tingly everywhere she touched me. My whole body felt like it was on fire.

Maura pushed me onto the bed and when I got comfortable, she straddled my hips and started kissing my lips. She was on top of me and I was feeling her body weight on me, her warm and soft skin against my sweaty one. She was driving me insane - her lips were everywhere around my body, kissing me slowly; her scent was all over me. My heart was pounding in my head.

Then I heard a loud thud . At first I thought it was my heart that was beating too loudly but after a few moments I realized what it actually was. It was the door slamming shut. Someone was coming back home. At that very moment my heart stopped beating from panic. Maura must have heard it too because she abruptly stopped kissing me and looked at me. I had to see what was going on. I quickly got up from bed and got dressed. It was more like an instinct. Actually I probably made a time record for dressing up so fast but I couldn't care less. I felt a disaster was coming my way and I had no idea how to prevent it. I just didn't know what to do. The only thing left me was to pray that it was Frankie who came back home. I knew that it would surely be awkward but at least I would stay alive. But if that was my mother then I saw screwed. Or dead. Or both. That would be a disaster!

**AN: I hope you like this chapter and have fun reading it. After the drama it was time for some humor and things to get steamy between Maura and Jane. Unfortunately I won't be able to update next week, at least not during the holidays so you'll have to wait. But I'll try to post the next chapter right after the holidays. Who is looking forward for the next chapter after this cliffhanger? Write reviews and let me know what you think.**


	15. Chapter 15: Love, Lies and Spies

Chapter 15

Love, Lies and Spies

"You should stay here, I'll go to see who is it. You don't say anything. Like you're not here," I instructed Maura before I go and check who was back home. "And don't get out of the room no matter what, okay?"

She nodded in agreement and I went out of my room. I still hoped that it was Frankie who came back home but my hopes went down the drain when I saw my mother and Tommy who were standing in the living room. They were back and I was screwed.

"Ma, what are you doing here so early?" I asked nervously, trying to look like normal and sound pretty nonchalant about it even though I was freaking out inwardly.

"Well, your little brother said he was tired and wanted to come back home."

At that moment I wished I could kill someone. Perhaps my brother. He should have stayed out a bit longer. Would it have killed him to stay a few hours longer! I was so frustrated.

"And what were you doing in your room?" asked my mother. "Isn't there a baseball game you could watch on tv or something?"

"Uhm... I... I was... I was studying."

"You were studying!?" My mother was obviously shocked. Honestly, it wasn't the best option that I could chose to say but I had no other ideas. "On Saturday!" She exclaimed and looked at me with disbelieve.

"Yep."

It wasn't a lie, at least not all of it - there was a teacher in my room so that must count for something. Right? Except that we weren't studying.

At that time Frankie got home, too. He shut the door behind him and came in the living room. Great! Now all I need is my dad to come back home and we all could all go to my room together. And greet Maura. Which reminds me - I really hope she got dressed already and stay there without making a sound.

"I am going to my room," I announced loudly, trying not to gain any suspicion. I needed to check on Mura and think of something immediately before my mother suspected something. "I'll just pick up my phone and come back real quick."

"I'll come with you," my mother said, following me.

"What? No! Uhm... I mean, why?"

"I want to take the phone charger. My battery died," she explained while we reached my room. If she just opened the door, entered there and see Maura then I was screwed. And she was so close to that door. I needed to do something! To stop her!

"No, Ma. I'll bring it to you."

"I can take it by myself, Jane. What's the matter with you today? You seem nervous."

"I-I am not. I am not nervous. Nope." I tried to look clam in front of my mother thought it was really hard when I was so panicked. "You stay here, I'll go and get it for you."

"Why?"

My mother just couldn't let it go. I knew she would start with the interrogation. Maybe she suspected something or perhaps she knew something was off because of my behavior. I needed to calm down and act like nothing was happening.

"Because I haven't made my bed and I know how much you hate it when I do that," I answered calmly, trying to look as usual.

"Didn't you say you were studying?"

"Well, yeah. Of course. Why would I lie?! Ha!" I was getting more and more nervous with every lie that I had to say. She was close to the door and I had no idea what I was talking about. Probably nonsense.

"But you know how these lessons go. They are kind of boring so sometimes I doze off. And I had to use the bed sheet to cover myself in case I fall asleep. I don't wanna catch a cold. See, I always listen to you."

"Alright," she finally gave up. "I'll wait here, just give it to me when you are ready."

I entered in my room and closed the door behind me real quick because mother was still waiting outside. Maura was already dressed and she seemed nervous when she saw me.

"Maura, you need to hide," I whispered really quietly, hoping that my mother wouldn't come in or hear us from outside. We needed to act quickly in case my mother entered in my room and we didn't have much time. "Quickly, hide under the bed."

"With that skirt? Are you crazy? I can't bent down with it."

"And yet, for some reason, you are wearing it."

"Now is not the time to question my choice of clothing," Maura whispered back, rolling her eyes at me.

"Alright. Then go in the closet."

She listened to me and hid there in case my mother came in my room. I made my bed quickly and looked around my room in a rush. My mother was waiting for the phone charger outside and I haven't even looked for it yet. I saw Maura's shoes and kicked them under the bed and then I looked around once again to make sure that the coast was clear.

What the hell am I going to do now?! My mother was outside my room and Maura was hiding so what the hell was I supposed to do? I had no idea. How do I get out of that bad situation? I needed to make a plan. To calm down and think of something. A plan to get Maura out of the house without anyone noticing us. For nothing in the world my mother should know about Maura's presence. I started to think for a plan. Maybe I could hide Maura in a bag and get her out of the house like a corpse. Frankie could help me with that. Yeah, like I won't make an impression at my mother, carrying a heavy bag out of the house. I needed something reasonable. I tried to think of something else.

In that moment I felt like a spy. It was so exciting and scary at the same time. My heart was pounding in my ears and I couldn't think straight. My mission was to get Maura out of the house without anyone noticing. Frankie was my only fellow - I knew he would help me out if I ask him. My enemies were my mother and Tommy. They were the one who shouldn't suspect anything. My first plan was mission impossible - Maura was too heavy for that purpose even for both of us. I made a reminder note to myself: "Never share that thought with Maura." And plus, my mother was too curious and she would demand to know what's in the bag. If I and Frankie walked out of my room, carrying a huge bag, my mother would most probably suspect something. I needed something else.

Maybe Maura and I could sneak out of the house without anyone seeing us. Mother soon would go to cook something or she could go in her room, or whatever - I didn't know for sure. And then we could attack. We could sneak out silently behind my mother's back while she isn't looking. Whenever she turned around we would quickly run and hide. But what about the stupid door? She would hear the door if we opened it. Then maybe I could distract my mother while Maura snaked out of the house but the door was still an obstacle. Stupid door! Ugh! In movies everything looks so easy. Maybe I've seen too much movies. My mind was proceeding a hundred ideas at the same time but all of them were crazy or stupid or both.

The only thing that I could see clearly was that I needed some help. And maybe Frankie could help me. That idea was really good I just had to develop it. I need not think of something. Some plan that is not so insane.

"Jane, what's taking you so long?" I heard my mother to knock at the door, tapping her foot impatiently. She startled me out of my thoughts and I began to panic once again.

"I can't find it, Ma." I yelled through the closed door, quickly looking around. I hoped everything was fine and I hadn't left anything that could give away Maura's presence in my room.

My mother entered my room without my permission.

"What is going on here?" she asked, bursting in my room.

"Nothing," I turned around to face her. "Found it," I said, taking the phone charger but then I noticed my mother was looking around my room suspiciously and more specific under the bed.

She immediately spotted Maura's shoes under the bed. How did she find them so fast! She was like a detective. It was good that at least Maura haven't left her bra on my bed because that would be impossible to explain. But even the shoes were kind of hard to explain. I needed a lie. A good one. And I needed it really fast.

My mother bent down and took the shoes, looking at them with curiosity and asked:

"What are these?"

"Shoes," I tried to go with joke, feeling really nervous. I had to make something up quickly and I already ran out of ideas. And out of lies, too.

"I see it's shoes. What are they doing in your room? Are they yours?" She started with the interrogation and I had no idea what to do.

"Pfftt," I made a sound, stalling while I could think of a something. "Don't be ridiculous, of course they are mine," I lied, still not knowing what to say. How to explain. "I ordered them online. After the dress you made me wear... I thought why not."

"But they are not even your size," she looked at them, curious about what I was going to say and explain to her. But even I didn't know just yet.

"Duh." I snorted. "I know. But I didn't know what size to order."

"And why did you order them, Jane? Tell me the truth."

"Aright. You just ruined the surprise. I was going to dress up - like wear a dress and high heels just as you wanted me to. And go on a date."

"With a boy? Oh, no. I mean with a girl," she exclaimed, looking surprised. "You have a date with a girl?"

"Not yet. But I'll ask her out... sooner or later."

"But you can't walk with these. I am not saying this to offend you but you are clumsy, Jane. You are going to kill yourself if you wear these high heels. They are way too high for you." My mother told me and I felt bad for saying those ridicules lies to her. "Why didn't you tell me that you want high heels? We could have bought you one for your size and mostly, one that you could walk with."

"I just... I didn't want to jinx it."

"They look pretty expensive. How much did they cost?" my mother kept asking me questions that I had no idea how to answer back.

"Oh, but they are not." I said and took them away from her hands. "It's just an imitation, that's all."

I haven't lied that much in my entire life. I told my mom so many lies that I even lost the count on them. I felt so bad. Like the worst person in the whole world. I didn't like to lie her. I just hated it. But I had no choice. I just couldn't tell her the truth. What was I supposed to say: "Hey, Ma, just so you know, Maura is hiding in the closet, and we were about to have sex but then you interrupted us." That wasn't any better than my lies.

In that moment Frankie entered my room which was already open.

"Is there a gathering or something?" he asked, looking at us both.

"Yeah. Come in, we were just waiting for you. We'd love to join us," I answered defensively but then it hit me.

I pulled out my phone and I texted Frankie. "_Help! Get mother out of the house. ASAP._" I hit send, hoping he would understand me and wouldn't ask further questions just do what I say.

"Hey, I got a text massage from you," Frankie said and my mother looked at me with such a curiosity. How could he be so stupid!

"From me? I think you're mistaken. It's not from me," I said and gave him one of my death glares while my mother wasn't looking. He knew them well enough by now.

"Oh, you're right. It's from a friend," he quickly understood me and I hoped he would help me out.

"_Why_?" he texted back, shrugging his shoulders when I looked at him.

"_I'll explain later. Please_." I sent him another message.

"What are you doing?" mother asked, watching both of us. Frankie and I were making hints at each other and perhaps she noticed. "It's rude to watch your phone while we are talking."

"Hey, Ma. I wanted to buy some new clothes. Would you come with me at the mall to help me pick up something?" Frankie asked my mother and I sighed with relief. He would help me, I knew that I could count on him.

"Okay, Frankie. Tomorrow we'll go out."

"No. I want to go now. It's so early," he insisted.

"Alright," my mother agreed. "Jane, we are going out but you should watch over your brother."

"Okay. Bye."

I quickly closed the door after they went out of my room. I felt such a relief that my mother didn't even suspect anything.

Soon I got a text message from Frankie. "_You owe me big_." That meant the coast was clear.

I opened the closet after I was a hundred percent sure that my mother was out of the house and Maura get out of it. I knew I needed to hurry up because knowing Frankie, he wouldn't last much spending time with my mother.

"The coast is clear, Maura, you can go now. I'll go and distract Tommy while you get out of here."

"Alright, Jane," she said taking her shoes. "I am sorry," she apologized and kissed me on the cheek for a goodbye.

**AN: Please tell me what you like and don't like about this chapter. Do you find it funny or interesting and what tips you can give me to improve my writing? **


	16. Chapter 16: Undone

Chapter 16

Undone

_Later the same day_

I was sitting at the table, having dinner with my whole family. As I was eating my lasagna I received a text from Maura. I choked on my food when I saw what she sent me. It was a photo of her body wearing only a pair of sexy underwear. She had cut her head from the picture but I would recognize that body from million others.

"What is it, Jane?" my mother asked me and took a peek at my phone even before I could hide the picture. I quickly tried to hide my phone, moving my hand away but she obviously saw it because she exclaimed:

"What is that!?"

"Nothing," I answered, starting to sweat. I began to panic. Not again!

"Jane, show it to me," she insisted, demanding to see the picture I was watching. The picture of Maura wearing only her underwear. Could she recognize Maura if she sees the picture? Of course not, don't be ridiculous! Or at least I hope so. I had to do something.

"No. It's nothing, Ma" I protested, hoping that she would just let it go and leave me alone.

"Give me your phone, " she scolded me.

I had no other choice so I gave it to her and she saw the photo of Maura's body.

"What is that?" she opened her eyes widely, seeing the picture. I was so screwed!

"Underwear," I answered nervously.

"And why are you watching this picture?"

I had to think of a lie and I had to do it really fast. Another lie to get me out of that uncomfortable situation. My dad and brothers were watching at us with a certain curiosity but didn't say a thing - they didn't interfere.

"I just wanted to buy it," I quickly thought of a lie.

"Jane, I don't think that this underwear will fit you. I mean, look at the model's boobs. Don't take offense but honey, this is too big for you."

"Ma, don't discuss my private underwear over diner."

"If you need any clothes or underwear or anything else, we could go shopping together," she stated, offering me her help.

"Ma!" I exclaimed. "I am eating."

"You are the one who is watching underwear over dinner," she reminded me.

With that the conversation was over and she didn't ask me any further questions. After dinner I went straight in my room. I hoped my mother didn't suspect anything.

Soon someone knocked at my door and came in my room. When I saw it was Frankie I breathed a sigh of relief. I thought it was my mother and I got a bit tense. When Frankie had came back from the mall with my mother we talked. He wanted to know what happened and why I needed his help. So I explained him everything - I shared with him what happened. I told him about everything that had happened between me and Maura, leaving some details out. He wasn't very surprised because he told me he had some suspicions about it. And then he reminded me that I owe him a big favor and he could ask me to do anything. Whatever he wants and whenever he wants it.

"What happened at dinner?" Frankie asked me, closing the door behind him. I saw he was really curious to find out and that didn't surprise me. "Let me guess, Maura sent you that photo and she was the one on the picture only in her underwear."

"Well... yeah," I confirmed and looked down a bit embarrassed. I didn't want to lie because he probably knew the truth anyway.

"Kinky," he exclaimed, smirking. "Would you show me the picture?"

"What? No! Of course not!"

I couldn't believe him! How could he dare to ask me such a thing?! He was putting his life at stake, he must know that.

"Come on. I'll give you a dollar if you show it to me," he insisted.

"No," I repeated. Was he insane?! For a dollar! He was being preposterous.

"Alright. I'll give you two."

"No!"

"Twenty?" he suggested.

"Nooo," I said it even louder so he could understand and see my frustration from his request. He couldn't be talking seriously.

"Alright then. Let me think... If you show it to me I'll do your chores for a month."

His offer was really tempting - he knew me so well. I hated doing the chores in the house and he knew how to bribe me. But I wasn't going to show him the picture for anything in the world.

"No way," I answered him.

"For two months?"

"Forget it. It's best to leave before you piss me off," I warned him.

"You know, I never thought I'll say it but you have excellent taste in women."

"Get out!" I shouted at him, trying to scare him off. I jumped from my bed and he quickly went out of my room.

My phone vibrated so I closed the door after Frankie and I quickly ran to my nightstand, taking my phone to answer it. I saw Maura was calling me.

"Hey," I heard Maura's voice. It was so nice she was calling me after everything that happened. "I am sorry for this afternoon."

"Hey," I answered back, smiling. "Yeah, me too."

"Did you like the picture I sent you?"

"Oohh," I groaned with frustration. She was such a teaser! "The picture..." I paused, imaging it in my mind. "Yeah, I liked it. I liked it a lot. But I am not the only one who saw it. Sorry about that. And do you know who saw it too?"

"Who?" I heard the sudden panic in her voice.

"My mom."

"Oh, my God. No! Tell me you are joking."

"Nope," I answered her. "She saw it and do you know what I told her?"

"No. What?"

"Well... I had a lot to explain, to put it mildly. I said it was just a picture of underwear that I want to buy. And she said it's too big for me."

Maura started laughing. "Oh, no. Really?" she asked, still giggling.

"Maura, it's not funny."

"I am sorry, Jane." She apologized and yet she couldn't stop laughing.

"I am glad you find it amusing," I noted. "My size is obviously pretty laughable."

"No, Jane." She stopped laughing and got serious. "I am not laughing at you."

"Just so you know, not everyone is as gifted as you. Sorry," I said, hoping she would understand that I was just joking.

"I like you the way you are. I already told you that... and I even showed you just how much I like you," she informed me. "And just so you know, I think that your chest size is appropriate."

"Appropriate?" I repeated, amused at her statement.

"It's perfect, Jane," she answered. "Actually, I am dying to see it right now."

"Oh, yeah. Keep wishing," I nagged with her.

"Oh, come on, Jane. Didn't you get the hint?"

"Nope," I lied, teasing her. "I am not good with hints."

"I want you to send me a picture of you."

"No," I quickly refused her request, probably blushing a little. It was good that we were just talking on the phone so she couldn't see my face.

"I showed you mine, now you show me yours."

"Ha ha," I laughed loudly. "Is that how it goes?"

"Yeah. That's how it goes. It's like a rule. Haven't you heard of it?"

I liked playful Maura. I wanted to play as well, tease her a little bit more since she was in such a good mood.

"Hmm... It doesn't ring any bells," I answered, stroking my chin.

"So... are you taking it now? I can wait," she informed me.

"Nope. Don't hold your breath."

"You know, Jane, I cut my head from the picture just for precaution. But you don't have to do that."

"Well, nicely done. Very thoughtful of you," I said, relieved that my mother didn't suspect anything. "If you hadn't done that then I would have a lot more to explain."

"Yes. I can only imagine," she said and fell silent for a while. "Jane, what are you doing? Talk to me, I like hearing your voice."

"Nothing. I am just lying in bed, thinking about you," I answered her but I immediately regretted. "Sorry. That came out so cheesy. It was really lame." She laughed at my silly statement. "And you?"

"You're not taking the picture, are you?"

"Nope. Maybe some other time. You know how nervous I get..."

"Yeah. You're really cute when you are nervous, Jane. But I want you to relax... Just close your eyes and try to relax. Don't get so nervous, I already told you I don't bite."

"Hey, Maura... Are you still wearing that underwear... you know, from the picture?" I dared to ask her.

"Yes," she answered shortly. "I am lying in bed and... I am touching myself, thinking about you. I like hearing your voice, it's so low, deep and husky... Jane, are you still there? " she asked, making a pause. "I can hear your breathing."

"Yeah. Still here," I murmured, trying to stay calm even thought my head exploded when I heard what she was doing. Was she joking? I think she was. Perhaps she was just teasing me since she was in such a playful mood.

"I want you to touch yourself, Jane."

"What? Are you crazy? You're joking, right? " I asked nervously, clearing my voice because my mouth suddenly went dry. But after a few minutes of consideration, since Maura didn't confirm it was a joke and I understood that she really meant what she said, I asked: "What if someone hears me?"

"Haven't you.. uhm... done it before? What do you do when your parents are-"

"Oh," I interrupted her. "Well, I always do... it... uhm... when no one's at home."

"Then put some music on," she suggested.

"Yeah, that's a great idea."

I put some music on - loud enough to muffle my moans but also a bit quite so it wouldn't draw anyone's attention.

"I wish we could just continue from where we stopped," Maura said as I got more comfortable on my bed. I thought it would be a bit strange to do it over the phone but I just closed my eyes and listened to her voice, trying to relax. "I want to touch you, Jane. I wish you were here, in my room so I could see you."

"Yeah. Me too," I muttered an answer.

"Jane, are you touching yourself?" she asked and her voice got raspier than before.

I felt a bit embarrassed to do it but I slided my free hand under my pants and started touching myself as I confirmed: "Yeah."

"Where is your hand?" She was already touching herself judging by her uneven and raspy voice.

"Down there," I muttered nervously, biting my lip harshly. I was so excited and nervous at the same time.

I was just listening to her heavy breathing which soon turned into soft moans all the while I was pleasuring myself as well.

Suddenly someone knocked on my door.

"Jane," my mother called me and I dropped my phone on the bed from surprise, quickly moving my hand away. My heart was racing so fast and I got so startled from that loud and persistent knock on my door. "Turn that music off. Your father is going to bed early because he has to work tomorrow."

"Alright, Ma." I called back, sighing with relief that she didn't come in my room.

I quickly turn the music off and just stood there for a while. I needed a moment to calm down.

"Jane, what happened?" asked Mura over the phone after I took it once again to explain to her.

"I dropped my cell phone. Sorry about that. As you probably heard it was my mother. So I have to go unfortunately."

"But we didn't finish our... uhm... conversation," she emphasized on the word conversation, making it sound so dirty. "Again," she added with certain disappointment.

"Yeah, I know. I think that maybe we are cursed," I concluded. It made sense to me - after all we tried so many times and every single time we got interrupted. My mother definitely knew how to ruin a moment. And she didn't even realized it.

"Or maybe it's a sign. Perhaps it's just not meant to be, you know... Maybe we are rushing things."

"I don't think so... It's just a bad luck."

"I was thinking about it and I'd like to ask you something..." It took her a while but she continued: " Jane, would you go out on a date with me?"

"Sure. I would be glad to have a date with you, Maura."

"Let's say next Saturday evening?"

"Alright. But where are we going?" I was curious. She sounded like she has given it some thought.

"No worries. I will take care of everything. I know just the place."


	17. Chapter 17: First date

Chapter 17

First date

"I have a date," I told my mother the next day, asking her for permission to go. Of course, she agreed and started asking me all kind of questions but I said the news to her in the morning right before school strategically so she wouldn't have time to question me. Then I said I have to go to school and I went out.

I could hardly wait until Saturday. The week went slow and boring even thought we talked with Maura every single day. She didn't share much about our date and what she have planned. All I knew was that we were going on a restaurant. Maura had made a reservation and we agreed to meet at her house and go to the restaurant together since I didn't know the place.

After the dull week that I've spent in waiting for our date, thinking and worrying about it, the big day has finally come and I had to get ready. But before I started dressing up my mother knocked at my door and entered in my room, uninvited per usual.

"Jane, we need to talk," she stated and sat on my bed right next to me. The last time she said that we needed to talk was about boys and why I don't date anyone. Now I didn't know what was it all about but she seemed a bit nervous and I had no idea why.

"Look, Jane..." she began but stopped, making a long pause. It seemed she didn't even know how to say whatever she wanted to talk about. "I know that this is just your first date but... perhaps you like this girl very much..." I nodded in agreement, wondering where she was heading with that statement. "And you'll need to... uhm... prepare before you do anything."

"Prepare?" I asked, surprised. Prepare for what? What the hell was she talking about?! "I am going to prepare and get dressed once you get out of my room."

"No, Jane. That's not what I mean," she shook her head negatively, taking her time to think again. "I mean... prepare to do anything... together... you know... to be uhm... intimate."

"You wanna talk about the birds and the bees!?" I exclaimed, a bit shocked. "We already had that conversation, remember?" I tried to reason her. "Because I remember it pretty vividly... though I am still trying to forget..." I murmured under my breath.

"Back then I didn't even know that you like girls," she answered me.

"Big deal! Still same," I answered back, trying anything just to escape from the talk and the room. Not necessarily in that order. "Still the same awkward conversation..." I murmured to myself.

"You have to take precautions even with a girl."

"Yeah, I know the drill, Ma. We learnt about everything in school."

"You can still get STDs... it's a possibility."

"And yet there's no possibility to get out of this room..." I murmured.

"Jane, would you stop joking and get serious about it?"

"Alright, Ma. STDs, very bad. Use protection. Got it. Thanks a lot," I said, getting up from the bed but she caught my hand and stopped me.

"Sit down, I am not over yet."

"Really? Because I thought we are d-done..." I started saying but after she gave me a stern look I stopped talking immediately.

Then there was a whole lecture about STDs and after the talk with my mother I felt pretty exhausted and I have probably lost interest in having sex for a very long time. That was just another conversation that I was trying to forget about. But after that, luckily, my mother got out of my room so I could finally prepare for the date.

Finally it was time to get dressed and go out. I was feeling really nervous about our first date with Maura. I didn't want to mess things up. After I put on my black dress as Maura asked me and spent some quite amount of time in front of the mirror getting ready for the big night, I went out with a strange but nice fluttering in my heart. I wanted everything to be perfect - from my outfit and hair to my behavior. When I got at Maura's house I saw that she was already out, waiting there for me.

"I hope I am not late," I apologized after we greeted.

"No. I was a bit early. I didn't want you to wait for me. You look really nice," she complimented me, looking at me from head to toe.

"Thanks," I answered, smoothing my dress which wasn't the most comfortable outfit but I put it specially for Maura."You do, too." I answered her back. It was true - she looked gorgeous wearing a dark cherry red velvet dress, mascara on her face and high heels that matched her beautiful dress. We walked by foot to the restaurant, making a small conversation on our way. I could tell that Mura was excited too. But she seemed calm, unlike me. I was still a bit nervous but I was trying to hide it.

The restaurant looked really fancy even from the outside and when we got in, there was a man, waiting for us. He showed us our table and left. After we got to our table at the restaurant, I wanted to be the "gentlemen" and I quickly pulled a chair so Maura could sit down. But then I saw she was pulling a chair for me to sit as well.

"Do you wanna..." I didn't finish my sentence, just laughed nervously, pointing at the chair I pulled for her. We ended up sitting on the chairs that we pulled for each other. That was really awkward. Luckily the waitress came quickly to take our order, smiling politely at us.

I opened the menu to choose what I want to eat but I felt like it was written in Chinese - I couldn't quite read even one dish properly. They were all gourmet dishes and I had no idea how they would look like in a plate. Luckily Maura ordered herself some dish that sounded strange and unfamiliar to me so I said I want the same to the waitress. I had no idea what else I could order in such a fancy restaurant. Pizza wasn't on the menu.

"What would you like for a drink?" asked the waitress.

"Wine, please." Maura ordered herself, choosing one from the list of wines.

"And for the young lady?" the waitress asked and turned her attention towards me. I supposed I was the young lady since she was looking at me.

"Beer?" I questioned.

"She is joking," Maura said to the waitress. After the comment she made about me being a young lady, I thought that the waitress wasn't so pleasant anymore.

"I'll have a glass of water," I said quietly because now the waitress didn't look very pleased by me as well. She didn't get my joke. That must be the reason she was watching at me like I have stolen her lunch. "Please... Thanks," I added quickly, trying to be polite with her.

"Very nice choice," she said, gave us a fake smile and walked away.

After the dishes came I looked at my plate with curiosity because I had no idea what they were going to serve us. I tasted one bite of the food and I didn't quite like my choice but I pretended to like it. I didn't want to complain so it was something like a white lie. Because I didn't want to offend Maura.

"I love this place," Maura started a small conversation. "Do you like it, Jane?"

"Yes," I answered nervously, trying to relax and enjoy it.

Mura was eating her food in silence and she was really enjoying it, I could tell. Then we talked and had fun together but I just couldn't fully relax, I was still nervous to be in a fancy place like that. I felt a bit out of place. I tried to put my mind at ease and ignore my conscious which was telling me that I don't belong there.

The waitress brought the check and left it on the table. I didn't look at the menu very well so I wasn't even sure that there were prizes on it but now I caught a glimspse of the bill and I almost choked with the water I was drinking at that moment. It was way too high.

"Oh my God, Maura! This is so expensive!" I exclaimed, seeing the prize. "Are you buying the whole restaurant?"

I didn't even like the food but I didn't dare to tell her that. I felt bad for not enjoying it as much as she did. But hey, at least I liked the water.

"Don't worry about it," she just said calmly, paying the check.

I felt kind of guilty for not enjoying the food but I tried to forget about it, smiling at Maura. At least I spent some time with her and I enjoyed it. And that was more important. After that we walked out of the restaurant.

I wanted to walk Maura home so we went to her place after our date.

"Come in for a while," she suggested, inviting me in her house.

How could I say no to that? I agreed and we both went in, going to the living room.

"This high heels are killing me," she said, sitting quickly on the couch. "They are new and I haven't walked with them."

"Then why don't you take them off?" I asked.

Was she dressed up like that because of me? She didn't have to bother so much and make such efforts because she always looked good. With or without a fancy dress and high heels. Not that I mean naked...no. Just with her casual clothes that she wore. She looked gorgeous in everything.

"I will," she answered. "My feet hurt so bad," she complained, unhooking the strap of her heel. "Oh fuck! Oh fuck! Fuck! Fuck,'' she started swearing as she took her shoes off. Her swears made me feel a bit turned on. I knew it was probably bad thing because she was in pain but it felt strangely arousing to hear her moans and curses. My body and my mind just responded to it involuntary.

"Hmm. Maura cursing. I never thought I'd hear that."

"I am sorry but it hurts so bad," she complained, massaging her foot and then the other one as well.

"Oh, don't apologize, I am not complaining at all. I kind of like it."

"Did you know that swearing reduces pain? So basically when you swear you must feel better."

"Hey, I think it's working. I definitely feel better," I joked around, trying to make her smile. I loved her smile very much.

"I can see that," she stood up and caressed my cheek. "You are blushing," she stated, looking at my face. "I think I know what you're thinking about."

"I highly doubt it."

And then she leaned and kissed me on the mouth. It was a gentle but passionate kiss that left me breathless and wanting more.

"That was a goodbye kiss," she said and I sighed with disappointment. "For the night, I mean," she quickly added.

"Then I guess that's my cue to leave," I said, feeling a bit disappointed because I really wished I could stay with her longer. Even the whole night. But I couldn't. I knew I couldn't stay in her house and I had to go home because I didn't want to be late. I promised my mother. So I left.

After I got home I went straight to bed. It was already late and I was glad my mother wasn't waiting for me at the door. And kind of surprised too.

I was tossing in my bed, thinking. I have learnt that Maura likes classical music which I did listen to once after she shared her favorite song with me and now I learnt about her taste in food as well. Her taste seemed so distant from mine and I couldn't make myself like it. We were so different. Some doubts about our relationship started bothering me, occupying my mind and I just couldn't fall asleep. It was bugging me how different we were - having different taste in music, books and even food. And our age difference, too. I have always thought that when it comes to love age doesn't matter but now I started thinking perhaps I was wrong. I felt a bit confused after our date. Maura was so different. Rich - I supposed after that fancy and expensive restaurant we went to; she was classy, stylish, with different taste in... well, in everything. And I was just a teenager. I didn't even know why she likes me. Thoughts like these oppressed me, disturbing my sleep.

**AN: Dear readers, are you still there? I don't get many reviews and I am just wondering who's still interested in my story. This story would end soon after a few more chapters - I don't know how many just yet... So, the new chapter is ready and I hope you have lots of fun reading it! I just tried to keep it light and I hope you enjoy it. Share your opinion. What do you think about this chapter and also, have you had the birds and the bees talk with your parents? Or share whatever you like, just let me know if you're there and still interested. **


	18. Chapter 18: Maura

Chapter 18

Maura

It was Sunday afternoon and I was having a conversation on the phone with Maura. We were talking about our next date.

"This time I'm choosing the place," I said to Maura. I already had something in mind but I didn't know how Maura would take it and whether she'd be up for it.

"Alright. We can go to a restaurant again," she suggested.

"No, no. If we go to that restaurant again you will bankrupt."

"We can go to another one if you didn't like that restaurant," Maura answered, sounding pretty serious.

"No, Maura. I was joking."

"Oh."

"I say let's go to the cinema and watch a movie together," I suggested, hoping that she would agree with my plan thought I wasn't sure.

"You want to go to the cinema?" she exclaimed, like I had suggested the most ridiculous and impossible thing in the whole world.

"Yeah," I confirmed.

"But someone can see us there. You know, Jane, many people go to the cinema."

"Thanks for the lecture, Miss Isles. I didn't know that. And how many people exactly do you suppose?"

"You know what I mean, Jane. Can we really risk being seen together in a public place?"

"In a dark room where everyone is watching at the screen and not us," I made my point. "And plus it's not like I intend to hold your hand and publicly show any affection. We could just sit next to each other and if someone sees us there which is not very likely but still... we could just say that we met there. No one would suspect anything, I guarantee you that."

"You don't know that for sure," she answered.

"Oh, please. Even if I sit on your lap and straddle you, I think no one would believe that we are together."

"You are exaggerating, Jane."

"I don't think so. Believe me, no one would suspect anything," I reassured her.

"If you say so."

"And plus we already went to a restaurant. How was that not risky?"

"Well, first of all, no one of your classmates would go to that restaurant, and that I know for sure. I knew that there would be no problem and it's not very likely to meet someone I know there either."

"Okay," I agreed with her and I fell silent. I remembered my thoughts about our date from the previous night. I still had doubts but I didn't have courage to share them with Maura. I felt she would think that my concerns were just silly.

"Jane, what's wrong? Is something the matter?" Maura asked me, sounding really concerned.

"No. Nothing's wrong," I denied.

"Because I could tell that something's bothering you. Please, tell me."

"It's nothing, Maura... It's just... I've been thinking. Don't you think that we are too different?"

"What do you mean?"

"Well, we have different taste in pretty much everything... and after our date I just started thinking about it. Doesn't that bother you? How different we are."

"Jane, we don't have to be the same and like the same things. It's not necessary to have the same taste in everything to be a perfect match. I think that it's actually quite the opposite. I like that you're very different. If you want to date someone who is same as you... it would be like you're dating yourself. Don't you think so? And besides, Paula Abdul said it perfectly well - opposites attract."

"Who?"

"Never mind."

"Maura, so... do you agree to go to the cinema with me? Are we going or not? What do you think. Would you take a risk and go out with me?"

"Yes, Jane. We have a date."

"Or... maybe I can come over at your place right now and we can watch a movie together," I suggested, implying what I mean with my husky tone. That was just a wishful thinking and I knew it very well but a girl could dream.

"What kind of movie? What genre?"

"Erotic," I answered playfully. I hoped that Maura got what I meant with my statement.

"What?" She obviously couldn't crack the code and sounded pretty confused about it.

"You know that come over to watch a movie is a code for have sex, right?"

"Oh... I actually didn't know that," she said apologetically. "So you don't really want to watch a erotic move together?"

"Nope. Seeing you is erotically enough for me," I said as I bit my lip.

"Yeah. I really wish you could come over. But you know it's impossible, Jane."

"Yeah, I know." I answered her with a note of regret in my voice. "So the movie stays on. Right? Let's say next Saturday night?" I wanted to make plans for our next date and make sure that Maura would agree with me.

"Yes. Okay," she said, agreeing to meet next Saturday. "Do you think that your mother would agree and allow you to go out again? I hope you don't have any troubles."

"Yeah. I think she will allow me. Don't worry about that." I answered her.

"But I do worry about it. You know Jane, I think you should tell your parents that you are going out on a date with me. I feel bad hiding it from them. It just doesn't feel right to lie again. They should know."

"They are still processing the news that I like girls. I can't tell them so soon, Maura. And plus, they know I am on a date with a girl. They just don't know it's with you. And that is just a small detail."

"A small detail?" she said, sounding deadly serious. "It's not just a detail, Jane. I felt so bad when your mother almost caught us together. I know that your parents won't be thrilled to find out about us but I think that if we tell them together and make them see how much we care for each other, they would think about it. At least they will know that you're going out with me. And they wouldn't worry."

"No, Maura. It's too soon."

"But I think your parents deserve to know that we have a relationship, Jane."

"Relationship? We have a relationship? Is that what we have?" I asked, smiling at myself brightly just from hearing her say that.

"Potential relationship," she corrected herself quickly.

"Aright. I'll think about it."

"Now I have to go. It's getting late and I have to prepare my lessons."

"Just like me. Okay, Maura. See you at school tomorrow."

"Yes, Jane. But you have to wait until tomorrow."

"Bummer!"

"Ha, ha. You're so funny."

"Whatever you say," I answered. "Alright, Maura. Bye."

I said goodbye to Maura and just when I turned around to leave my phone on the nightstand I jumped from surprise - my mother was in my room.

"Ma! You scared the shit out of me," I scolded her, my heart pounding. Did she hear my conversation with Maura? From how long is she standing there? I began to panic.

"Don't swear, young lady."

"Ma, would it kill you if once in your lifetime just knock!"

"Who is Maura? Is she the mysterious girl that you say nothing about?"

"No! Yes! Does it matter?"

"So her name is Maura. That's the only thing I know about her. It's a start."

"It's enough," I answered in conclusion. I was glad she haven't heard our full conversation with Maura. Just her name. I could breathe again because I realized I was holding my breath from panic.

"Hmm... It sounds strangely familiar..." my mother muttered on her way out. "I came to call you for dinner by the way," she said before leaving my room.

"Is it ready?"

"No. You have to come and help me," she yelled from outside my room.

"I have to do my homework, Ma." I yelled back so she could hear me.

Later, when we were having dinner and my whole family were gathered around the table, out of the blue my mother suddenly asked:

"Hey, Frankie. What was your new teacher's name? You know, Miss Isles. What was her first name?"

Why was she asking that, I was bewildered from her question. I still couldn't process the meaning of her question and her intentions properly.

"Maura," Frankie answered her and I choked on my food when I heard him say her name. Then it hit me.

Oh my God! Oh my God! What the hell!? Did my mother suspect something? Why was she asking that? Just a few hours ago she heard me calling Maura by name on the phone and now she is asking for the teacher's name. I felt a sudden panic and I started to sweat. Maybe she got all figured it out. If that was the case, I was screwed.


	19. Chapter 19: Second date

Chapter 19

Second date

_"Hey, Frankie. What was your new teacher's name? You know, Miss Isles. What was her first name?"_

_Why was she asking that, I was bewildered from her question. I still couldn't process the meaning of her question and her intentions properly._

_"Maura," Frankie answered her and I choked on my food when I heard him say her name. Then it hit me._

_Oh my God! Oh my God! What the hell!? Did my mother suspect something? Why was she asking that? Just a few hours ago she heard me calling Maura by name on the phone and now she is asking for the teacher's name. I felt a sudden panic and I started to sweat. Maybe she got all figured it out. If that was the case, I was screwed. _

"I knew I heard that name from somewhere."

I sighed with relief when I heard my mother say that. The good thing was that my mother didn't suspect anything. I thought for a moment - even if I told her the truth, I think she wouldn't believe me. It was quite unbelievable even for me. I was going out with my teacher. With the hottest teacher I've ever met actually. And probably no one would believe me. So I was good for now. Or at least I was until my brother continued the conversation, opening his big mouth. He had the audacity to ask mother:

"Why are you asking?"

"You see, your sister's girlfriend is Maura."

"You know about Maura and Jane?" Frankie asked, bemused. He looked so shocked and I knew exactly why.

"Yes," I confirmed and hurried to cut the conversation short. "She knows just her name. That's all," I said, giving a warning look to Frankie.

"Yes. I know her name, so what's the big deal?" my mother asked, looking confused. "Why are you both acting so strange? What are you two up to?" she asked, suddenly interested. "Jane?" she turned to face me and I paralyzed under her stern stare, trying to look calm. "Frankie?" she turned towards my brother.

"Nothing," I said, trying to clear any suspicion that she might have.

"Yeah. Nothing," Frankie confirmed after I gave him one of my death glares as a warning. "Don't you dare tell her anything!" I told him with my eyes.

"I think Frankie was going to say something until you interrupted him, Jane." Mother gave me a quick blaming look and waited for an answer from Frankie while he just shook his head negatively. "Then why were you so surprised that I know her name?"

"I-I... I was surprised... Uhmm I was surprised to find out that you know her name because... because you know... you know how secretive Jane is. That's all." Frankie was stuttering, obviously not knowing what to say. It was good that in the end he finally thought of something. Not very smart though.

"Yes. Yes, I am. You know me. You know me so very well, Frankie."

We obviously succeeded to clear any suspicion that my mother could have had because she didn't ask anything else. She obviously believed us. So we were good.

* * *

After a whole week Saturday night finally came.

"Second date, huh? It must be getting serious," my mother said just before I go to my room to get dressed for the date.

"Yes," I nodded, hoping there wouldn't be an interrogation after that sentence.

"And when will we meet that mysterious girl? Why don't you bring her home? I hope you would invite her soon."

"Sooner or later," I prevaricated.

"Where are you meeting her? Is she taking you from here or are you going to take her from her house?"

"No, Ma. We'll just meet at the cinema. Can I go now?"

"Of course. And don't be late, Jane."

As I told my mother, we agreed to meet straight at the cinema and when I got there Maura was waiting for me outside.

"Hey, Maura." I greeted her, looking at her from head to toe. She was wearing a black dress and she looked really fancy and sexy.

"Hey, Jane." she answered back but she didn't kiss me on the cheek because we were in a public place.

"Oh my God, you look stunning. I didn't put anything special because it's just a movie but you look amazing. I wish I could kiss you right now," I told her, going closer to her.

"But we can't kiss, Jane. We are in public."

"Yeah. On the street where everyone is minding their own business. I don't think anyone would notice us. And besides, I don't see anyone that we know around so..."

I leaned forward, looking at her beautiful eyes. I wasn't looking anywhere but her. She leaned closer, too and kissed me. It was a rushed quick kiss that didn't last long but I was glad that she agreed. I haven't seen her lately, just at school, so I really missed her. A whole week seemed like a lot of time.

Then we watched a romantic comedy and we had fun on our date. We shared the popcorns and every time I took some, our hands would brush. But that was the only contact we had since we were in public and Maura was scared someone might notice. I felt really nice just sitting next to her, being so close, watching the movie together. She seemed to like it, too. In the end I wished I could walk her home but I promised my mother not be late so I had to go. I really wanted to spent some more time with her but I just couldn't. We said our goodbyes and I walked away, leaving her against my will. Perhaps on our next date we could go to some more private place or even at her house, I was thinking on my way home. Maybe we could finally be alone. If she was willing to agree tough because I didn't know. I haven't asked her yet.

When I got home, my mother wasn't looking very well. She was waiting for me in the living room all alone and she seemed upset for some reason. I had no idea why.

"What is going on, Ma? Did somebody die?"

"Not yet," she answered me through greet teeth and I instantly knew something was bothering her. She was angry at me for some reason. "You should be ashamed by yourself, Jane Clementine Rizzoli!" she scolded me, looking at me with blaming look like I had done something wrong. Something unforgivable. "Don't you have any shame!?" She exclaimed and looked at me expectantly with such a sharp stare.

**AN: For those few who are still interested in my story, here's the new chapter. I hope you enjoy it and are looking forward for the next one. Please let me know what you think. I'll really appreciate it. **


	20. Chapter 20: Busted

Chapter 20

Busted

_When I got home, my mother wasn't looking__ very__ well. She seemed upset for some reason._

_"What is going on, Ma? Did somebody die?"_

_"Not yet," she answered me through greet teeth and I instantly knew something was bothering her. She was angry at me for some reason. __"You should be ashamed by yourself__, Jane Clementine Rizzoli!__" she scolded me, looking at me with blaming look like I had done something wrong. "Don't you have any shame__!__?"_

"What are you talking about? What is going on?"

I had no idea why she was so mad at me. I thought with horror that she might have found out about Maura and our relationship with her. But then I repressed that thought, trying to put it away. There was no way she had found out about us. I was just being paranoid. Probably it was something entirely different and it had nothing to do with Maura.

"You had a date, huh?!"

"Yeah, I told you about it. What's wrong? I am not coming too late, am I?"

"And who is that mysterious girl?" she asked seemingly agitated about something. "Care to share with me?"

"You don't know her," I answred nervously, feeling a bit panicked. Maybe she did find out or at least she suspected something. Otherwise she wouldn't be asking so many questions.

"Actually I do. I know Miss Isles. Or did you forget that she came home?"

I couldn't believe that she knew about it. What was I supposed to do after that? I had no idea how to react and what to say. Maybe I should deny it? What should I do? I didn't know whether my mother knew for sure and what exactly she knew about us.

"Ma, I..."

"Don't you dare deny it or lie to me again!" she yelled angryly at me, interrupting me. "I saw you with my own eyes. You were kissing her! How could you do this? With your own teacher!" Her tone was deadly cold and serious, cutting like a knife. I felt so bad. How did she find out?

"Aren' t you going to say something?"

"I don't know what to say..." I murmured, looking away. I didn't want to see the dissapointment on her face.

"You know, Jane, when I saw you together... at first I thought to myself that maybe your mysterious girl didn't show up, you know, she stood you up or something. And you probably saw your teacher there so why not watch a movie together. There's nothing wrong with that. But then I saw you kissing. You were kissing her, Jane! And just then I realized that she is your mysterious girl. And everything made sense. You - hiding it from me, not wanting to talk about her. I should have known something was wrong. I should have suspected something a very long time ago. I even knew her name! But can you blame me?! Never in a million years would I think that this is possible. She's your teacher, for God's sake!"

"I am sorry..."

I just didn't know what else to say so I kept apologizing, hoping that my mother would calm down soon.

"Look, Jane, I don't blame you for what you did. I could never do that," she explained with a warmer tone, taking my hands in hers. She soften a little bit. "You are just a teenager. But that teacher! She is the adult here, she is supposed to be the mature one. Wait and you'll see how they gonna fire her when they find out."

"No!" I yelled and pushed my hands away from hers. I couldn't let her do that.

"Her behaviour is unacceptable. What is she thinking? She and her fancy clothes, and elegant composture. She thinks that she can seduce my little girl and get away with it!"

"It's nothing like that, Ma. She didn't seduce me."

Actually it was the other way around. Because I was the one flirting with Maura, trying to to catch her eye. Or seduce her as my mother put it.

"Now everything make perfect sense. All of your lies. I just knew that these shoes weren't yours. And they seemed strangely familiar. I should have known back then. Was she in our house or did she forget them or something? I just knew that you woldn't order so expensive shoes over internet. You couldn't possible save that much money and spend them on shoes. And you acted so strangely back then. How could you lie to me like that? All these lies you said to me... You should be ashamed! Tell me something, did you two have sex? Oh my God, please tell me that you haven't slept with her, Jane."

"Calm down, will you?" I asked, waiting until she looked at least a bit better. "Now I wanna know how did you find out about us?" I asked her calmly though I was anything but calm at that moment. But I was just trying to be reasonable. It was my turn to ask the questions.

"I followed you. You wouldn't say anything about this mysterious girl you are dating so I decided to find out. You left me no choice, Jane. You never share anything. And now I see why."

"You followed me?"

"Yeah. And don't give me that offended attitude like I am the one to blame. You've been going out behind my back, telling me all these lies. How could you do that!? Tell me something, how long have you been going out with her behind my back? And why did you have to lie to me in my face? I didn't raise you like that. I am so disappointed in you."

I could see how disappointed she looked and it really hurt me deeply. I didn't want to do any harm. I never did actually. And I still didn't see what was so wrong about going out with Maura. But my mother was furious at me. She needed to calm down but she just wouldn't stop talking and blaming me. And I didn't know for what she was madder at me - for going out with Maura or for hiding it from her all this time.

"I could barely stand looking at you with that teacher. When I saw you together I almost ran to you. I was ready to drag you out of the cinema and not let you go but I stopped myself. I didn't want to make a scene. You were in public and I didn't want to embarrass you. But I can't tell you how much it costed me to walk away like that. So I just came back home, waiting. It was pointless to interrupt your date because I realized that was not the first time you were together."

"I am sorry," I apologized once again. I had nothing else to say, no excuse came to my mind.

"You didn't answer my question though. Tell me Jane, did you sleep with your teacher? She was in the house when everybody were out so you were all alone with her, weren't you? And you have even spent a night in her house when there was a storm. Were you dating her back then? Tell me, Jane, did you have sex with her? Don't make me get a confession out of you, just tell me the truth. You know I could tell if you were lying just by running my fingers across your palm. Don't make me do that."

"Ma, I am not buying that crap since I was like five."

"Jane!" she used her threatening tone on me and I knew she wouldn't leave me until I answer her.

"OK. No! I haven't had sex with her. See?" I showed up my palms to her to make her see I wasn't lying though it was a little unnecessary in my opinion. "Are you happy now?"

"Not really. Now I need to know everything," my mother continued. "But first, I just need an explanation."

"Ma... I... I just-"

"Not from you. I am going at your teacher's house. She has a lot to explain."

"No, Ma. Don't do that. Maybe Maura is not even at home. Don't go, please. It's already so late..." I tried to reason her but she didn't listen to me.

"I am going and you're coming with me. Come on, let's go together."

I needed to do something. I had to think of something to prevent a big scandal. I quickly sent Maura a text: "_Get out of your house. IMMEDIATELY!_"

When we got to Maura's house I wished she got my message in time and she was already out. Mother made me go first while she hid herself behind the door so I knocked at the door with thrembling hands, praying Maura has got my massagge and went out. Please, don't be at home. Please. But the minute she opened the door, cutting out abruptly my silent prayer, I began to panick.

"Hey, Jane. I just saw your massage. Sorry. I was preparing my lessons for tomorrow so I didn't see your text earlier. Why are you asking me to leave my house?" she asked and even laughed at my silly request. "What's the matter? You don't look very well," she stated and put her hand on my forehead as to check my temperature, looking concerned about me. "Are you all right?" she asked, caressing my cheek as she smiled at me. I wished she didn't but it was too late. My mother showed up and Maura suddenly got paralyzed, her hand frozen on my cheek. I quickly pulled away, scared that my mother would be furious to see that show of affection from Maura.

"You should be ashamed by yourself!" my mother started with her usual speech even before Maura invited us in.

"What's going on?" Maura asked, confused.

"You should tell me," my mother demanded. "What is going on? What is wrong with you? Huh? How could you go out with my own daughter behind my back!?"

"I think you should come inside," Maura suggested, trying to stay polite with my mother in spite of her accusations. Maybe she didn't want to disturb the neighbors because it was late and my mother was talking way too loud. She obviously understood the situation quickly and wanted to keep calm.

We went inside, going in Maura's living room and I was still thinking how to calm my mother. I felt helpless because I just couldn't do anything.

"So are you going to explain?" my mother asked obviously still furious. "How come you go out with your own student? Can't you see that this is wrong? But maybe Jane isn't your first student. How many students have you been intimate with?"

"Would you care for a hot beverage? A tea perhaps? Or something else to drink?" Maura was trying so hard to be polite and calm. I admired her strengh. She didn't let my mother get under her skin with her offending questions and blaming tone.

"I thought that you would act like an adult and tell me about it," my mother continued blaming Maura, looking at her so sternly. I just wished I could do something, defend Maura somehow but my mother was death for my pleads and my words. She was talking to Maura, ignoring me completely. "Don't you think that I deserve to know the truth? Didn't it occur to you?"

"I am so sorry, Angela. It's all my fault. I... I just-"

"It's Mrs. Rizzoli to you!"

I was surprised that Maura didn't tell her the truth. Because actually it was my fault. She wanted to tell my parents about our relationship but I was the one who refused. I was the one to blame. And yet Maura didn't justify herself by telling the truth. She took the blame. I felt so bad for her. My mother was being too hard on her but I couldn't do anything. She just wouldn't listen a word I say. So I didn't interfere, hoping that Maura would understand.

"You just say you are sorry!? Don't you have anything else to say?" asked my mother. "Some explanation perhaps."

"I am so, so sorry, Mrs. Rizzoli. I don't know what else to say... There is no way I could justify my behavior, it's probably unacceptable... And I have no excuse for what I did but I don't want to do that... I don't want to make any excuses. I just want to tell you that... I don't expect you to understand but I love her. I love Jane."

"I don't know about your feelings and I don't give a damn but I want you to stay away from my daughter," my mother threatened her and exited her house. I had to go and follow her. She was furious I could tell that but I think she was overreacting. I had no other choice but go with my mother even though I thought she was wrong. I just hoped she would calm down later. Maybe tomorrow she would see things differently. She didn't take the news very lightly to put it mildly but maybe if she sleeps on it she will come to her senses. At least I hoped so.

**AN: Just so you know, the next chapter will be the last one. I hope you're waiting for it. Let me know what you think about this chapter. **


	21. Chapter 21: Reconciled

Chapter 21

Reconciled

It felt soo good. We were at Maura's house, lying in her bed together and I was caught in her soft embrace. I liked the heat from her body, the feeling of her soft hands caressing my arm and my back. Everything felt so natural. And everything happened so naturally. I leaned closer to place a kiss on her mouth and just in a few seconds my kiss deepened, getting pretty passionate. She was in her red sateen gown which I carefully undressed, leaving her only in her panties. I started kissing her neck, going down as she caressed my face, playing with my hair. I started placing small kisses all over her stomach and I could see just how much she enjoyed it. She started moaning, just a soft raspy sounds, coming from her throat. I loved her body so much.

"I love you, Maura." I told her as I looked at her and she smiled at me. "I wanna make love to you," I said as I continued not so patiently to kiss her stomach, quickly going down.

"I love you, Jane."

I heard Maura's words but everything blurred in a matter of seconds and then I woke up from my dream. I realized it was just a dream and I sighed in frustration. My alarm clock woke me up. Stupid alarm and stupid school!

There were times when I woke up from my sleep, feeling excited and happy about the new day. But that seemed like a long time ago. Nowadays I just hated getting up for school. It has been three weeks since mother learned about my relationship with Maura. Almost a month and yet nothing had changed. She hadn't changed her mind about our relationship. And we didn't talk much lately.

"It's either you stop seeing your teacher and forget about her completely, or I will tell everything and get her fired. You choose." Mother had told me and gave me an ultimatum. Of course I couldn't risk Maura's career so we stopped going out. We just had to. I just had no other choice. I had to make peace with it though it was really hard.

I could still see Maura at school. Not every day of course but when I had biology. Sometimes we even talked. After all, my mother haven't said anything about talking to her. But we just ended our relationship like my mother wanted me to do. It's not like we had any relationship before that, in my opinion. We were just in the beginning. My mother found out about us way too soon so I didn't even know what we had with Maura. Whatever we had, it all ended when my mother made me stop seeing her. She forbid me and I felt really sad about it. I just couldn't get over it. Most probably I would never be able to make peace with it.

Of course it was really hard for me to stay away from Maura. There were some moments when I felt really sorry that we weren't together, that we couldn't be. Her hand brushing mine when I am leaving my papers on her desk, a long intense stare that could probably last for hours if it weren't for the other students. Sometimes I wished I could forget about my mother's ultimatum and just get back with Maura. I wished I could see her again, just the two of us alone, not be in a room full with students. And Maura was nothing but supportive with me, always encouraging me to stay strong. She agreed with my mother and she thought that I just had to do what my mother said. Of course I didn't tell her about my mother's ultimatum. That was out of the question. Maura just didn't want to do it against my mother's will. And I didn't want to hide it anymore either. I completely understood her. I didn't want to lie to my mother too. Not again. Not after everything that happened.

I felt like we went back at the beginning where I could only watch Maura and dream that she's be mine, despite feeling it impossible. If only I hadn't insisted on kissing Maura on the mouth on our second date. If only mother hadn't found out about our relationship. I could only wish... But the reality hit me after hearing my alarm clock again and after realizing that I had to get up for school. It was pointless to get up and get ready for school because that day we didn't have biology. At least I thought that the days when I didn't have biology and couldn't see Maura were all pointless and empty. But I had no choice. My only solace was that I could still talk to Maura.

After school I went straight home since my mother forbade me to go out. But it's not like I was in a mood to go out with my friends anyway. We had lunch but I didn't eat much. I hurried to go in my room where I could be alone. I wasn't in a mood for anything, even for food. My mother came in my room after a few hours and I wondered what she wanted. We didn't talk much with her lately and I was trying to avoid her. I was spending the most of the time in my room, being all alone.

"Jane, why did you stop eating?" she asked, sitting on my bed next to me. "Lately you just sit around sullenly and play with your food, and then get up from the table without even touching your meal."

"I lost my appetite," I told my mother.

"And I'll tell you why. Because of that teacher."

"Don't call her 'that teacher'. She has a name. Maura. And I love her so don't you dare say anything about her."

"I am sorry, Jane." She apologized and looked down. I didn't expect she would apologize to me. It seemed she didn't want to fight with me anymore. "It's not just your appetite that is gone. Lately you are different person. You've changed a lot. You don't laugh anymore, you don't even crack a smile. You don't tell any jokes or sarcastic comments like you used to. And I miss the old Jane. To be honest, I even miss your sarcasm."

I didn't know what to say, how to answer her confession so I just smiled at her because I knew how much she hated my sarcasm and saying that she missed it meant a lot. I really didn't want to be like that with her but I missed Maura so much. My mother had to understand that. I love Maura very much and it's a torment to stay away from her and put my feelings aside just to obey my mother.

"I love you, Jane. I really do, but... I just don't know what to do with you anymore," she said, shrugging sullenly and then she bit her lip. She was obviously very upset. I didn't want to upset her. I just felt really bad. I couldn't hate her for forbidding me to see Maura - she was my mother after all.

"Ma," I took her hands in mine. I wanted to calm her down.

"I care about you so much, Jane, and... I just want what's best for you. Maybe I was too hard on you but when I found out I just freaked out... And I just don't know what to do... Not anymore. I don't want to be a bad mother but I just don't know what's the right thing to do."

"Ma... I think you're the best mother."

It was sincere. I was saying the truth, though I was still a bit mad at her and hurt. I knew that it must be hard for her, too. She was doing it out of love. She had good intentions, I knew that.

"I know I hurt you with my words and the way I treated you but you have to know that I am hurting myself even more. I just want you to be happy and I hate seeing you so sad. And I hate to be the reason for your pain. But I am asking you for your opinion. Honestly, what would you do if you were in my place?"

"I don't know, Ma..."

"Letting you go out with Maura seems wrong because she's your teacher. And it's just not right... But you love her. And forbidding you to see her seems wrong too because you have feelings for her. So I really don't know what I am supposed to do."

Even though I wanted to defend myself and convince my mother, I didn't know what to say. It was all true. My mother was right. I could understand her point of view even though I would never admit that to her.

"Are you happy with her?"

I heard my mother asking me and I looked up at her because I didn't expect that question at all. She had never asked me such questions, she never wanted to talk about Maura and what I had with her. So I was really surprised.

"Does she make you happy, Jane?"

"Yes... I love her. I love her so much... and I feel like the happiest person in the whole world when I am with her," I confessed to my mother, feeling happy just to talk about Maura with her.

"You seemed really happy when you were going out with her," she said matter-of-factly. "I was thinking, wondering what was going on with you. You seemed so relaxed and happy and always so excited. I've never seen you like that before."

"That's because I love her."

"I know I forbid you to see her but now when I am looking at you and seeing what you've become... how much you're suffering without her... You know Jane, I have been thinking a lot. And I am willing to let you go out with Maura, you know... to date her."

I couldn't believe my ears!

"You are willing?" I asked, surprised, a bit confused, and really happy the same time.

"OK. I will let you go out with her. But there are certain circumstances of course. There would be rules that you have to obey..."

I stopped listening after I heard she would let me go out with Maura. I couldn't believe it. She was ready to accept our relationship. And I was willing to obey any rule that she could think of just to date Maura again. I knew Maura would be thrilled to find out that my mother agreed to date her. Maybe at first she wouldn't even believe it but she'd be happy. Just like me. I was so happy that my mother agreed. That meant no more sneaking out and hiding. Though it was a thrill to sneak out and keep our relationship a secret, now things will be even better. Now we will be calm and happy together. Finally!

**AN: This was the final chapter. I hope you enjoyed my story. I am always looking forward for your feedback - all of your comments, criticism and new ideas are welcome. **


End file.
